You're my parachute
by LochNessa250997
Summary: Ally's life has just completely changed when she moved away from her childhood home, her boyfriend and everything she was used to. Now she has to really get over her fears, all of them, to be with Austin. Can she do it, or will she lose Austin forever? But they are going to go through bumps in the road. Based loosely on the song 'Parachute' DO NOT OWN. Rated M for later chapters :)
1. I remember life before

**Hi there!**

**Oookay so this is actually the first story I have ever written that is properly a FanFiction and not just loosely based on another book. I am pretty excited about this in all honesty so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Little Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and Ally OR any of it's characters. the works of this piece are completely fictional and are no way based on real life or real people. Enjoy!**

**Nessa**

...

I remember life before

The sun beat down on me from my place on the park bench that I had taken, laying across my boyfriends lap with my sunglasses on. This. This is what life was about. The sun and the sounds of the city around us, Dallas softly humming in my ear and telling me about his day with his grandmother. Just two sixteen year olds with nowhere to be and no cares in the world.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, hey!" And there goes my perfect day. I lift my shades from my face long enough to see the short redhead coming towards me.

"Didi… hi." I mutter with a bit too much enthusiasm as I sit a little closer to Dallas. This girl has had her eyes on my boyfriend since our last year of middle school and no way was I letting her get any chance to even sit down with us.

"It's been so long! How was your summer? Can you believe we only have a week left until we are back at high school! It's going to be super." She squealed and I remembered every little reason why I disliked this girl, too perky was one of them.

"Sure is. How was your time in-" I had to flick through my mental catalogue of all the things she had told me to think of the place "Miami with your family?" I smiled sweetly at her as if I cared.

"It was awesome! Dez has this new friend called Austin and he is H-O-T. I'm telling you Ally he has definitely got to be a model." She rambles on and I don't really hear her. Just smile politely and stare at the wonky tooth she has on her top row. Until she waves goodbye and leaves me to my peace and quiet.

"What a bore." Dallas sighs and I nod before laying my head back in his lap and closing my eyes. Soon my phone buzzes in my pocket and I see a text from my father asking me to come and cover a shift at our shop. I sigh. We had really had to cut back staff hours after the increase in our rent. My father could barely afford the three other staff members we have before the new rent and now… he's really struggling and we've already had to let one go. I work there part time just to help out and it is my way of getting out of community service with the school. Dallas sometimes helps out too and today it sounds like my father needs all the free labour he can get.

Hopping into a cab, Dallas and I head to upper-east side New York and to my father's three-storey music shop. My father, the owner of Sonic boom, a small business run by my family for years, was one of the kindest and most generous people I knew. He was one of the only men that I could truly rely on, after my brother, Elliot, skipped out of town. He had been known to be strong, even after my mother died a few years ago and he was the most fantastic businessman.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" I shout as we walk in and look at the queue that has gathered at the cash register.

"Ally! Dallas! God am I glad to see you. Melody hasn't turned up again and I need to go and call someone back about a meeting in an hour. Honey, can you two cover the store for three hours?" he gives me his best puppy dog eyes but he knows he doesn't have to, I would do anything for my father.

The next three hours are torture for me and Dallas. We are rushed off of our feet and by the time closing time comes around I almost collapse into his arms. "Man I am exhausted." He huffs as he collapses onto the piano bench.

"Tell me about it… Although I guess it's good we got the business." I look down. The store hadn't been doing well lately and I didn't know how much longer my father could hold out before we had to sell the place. It would kill me, with my dreams of becoming the music teacher here and starting up my own project within the store. My father agreed but only if I aced my finals in two years and agreed to work here part time to help out. It was my dream to perform but with a crippling stage fright I had to settle for just creating the next stars of the world instead of being one. If the store went under, my dream would never come true and I couldn't even think about what I would want to do that didn't involve my father's store.

"Hey Ally." Dallas stood up and put his arm around me, "it's going to be okay, you're father will sort it out, he always does." He gave me a reassuring squeeze and then set about getting the place cleaned up whilst I cashed up the register. Once we were done we decided to go for dinner at an Italian restaurant down the street, then head back to mine to watch a movie. This had pretty much been our routine the whole summer and it didn't bother me. I loved Dallas and I wanted to spend my life with him.

Dallas was perfect; he had soft brown eyes, and a kind, wise smile. His personality was second to none and no matter what, I knew he would always be there for me. He had been my boyfriend for five years and life without him was unthinkable. I couldn't bear it.

We were settled on the sofa watching a movie and snuggling when my father crept through the door. I glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was 10pm. "Dad, where have you been?" I asked, worry dripping from my voice.

"I had to talk to the landlord about reducing our rent by a little bit, just until we get back on our feet." This is the first time that I noticed just how tired my father was. The bags under his eyes are purple and bruised, the shine in his eyes that used to be so evident when he was talking about our store was gone. He looked worn and old, like the old brown book that I wrote lyrics in. it tore me apart. He hadn't looked like this in two years, since my mother had died. Right there was when I really realised how much trouble our store was in.

"Dad… Are you okay? Look why don't we get rid of Trent and Melody, Dallas and I can look after the store. We'll do it for free and then you can stop paying wages… In the week it's not as busy and you can handle it alone until we get home from school." I look at Dallas for support.

"Yeah Mr Dawson. Alls and I will do it. Anything to keep your dream alive." Dallas looked at me with such passion I almost couldn't breathe. I really did love this boy.

"Thank you. Both of you. It will be hard letting them go but I suppose we can try. The landlord is reluctant to lower our rent but if we do all we can first he might budge." There it is… that brightness, the hope I used to see in my fathers eyes when I was younger. In that moment I believed we could do it, if there was a team more likely to do this it was just my boys and me. I looked around that room right then and I just knew, the most important people in the world were right there. I truly believed that if anyone could save Sonic Boom it was us.


	2. Faraway dreams and closing doors

Hello again.

Okay so wow! This is the nicest reaction to any of my stories ever! I fell so happy that I just HAD to post again. You guys have been amazingly supportive of my first chapter. I hope this one is up to your expectations.

Thanks for the support.

The boring legal stuff: I do not own Austin or Ally nor any of the characters names used in this story. Any of the characters or plots are works of fiction and are in no way based upon real life. I do not own the song lyrics used as the chapter names and they are belonging of Disney and Laura Morano.

Nessa xoxo

Faraway dreams and locking doors

It was two months later when I was taking the last look at my childhood and moving onto something I wasn't quite sure was the best for my family. July 14th was the day that my father told me and I remember it like it was yesterday.

_"__Ally, we need to talk. Come sit down." My father was sat at the table, nursing his fourth glass of whisky and glaring at a platitude of papers spread across our dining room table. _

_"__What's up dad?" I had just finished the dishes and was drying my hands whilst I sat down, leaning on my elbows. _

_"__Alison… this is so hard to say and I really don't want to give you such bad news but darling," he grabbed my hands, "we have to move. I know you have just started school, and Dallas is here and I know our life is here in New York, but the store is more trouble than it is worth now. She's too expensive for me Alls… since your mother… I just can't afford her. A friend of mine offered me a job as his marketing director at a car dealership and it's a fantastic opportunity to meet new people and get away and-"_

_"__Where is it?" I ask sharply. _

_"__Alls I-" _

_"__Where is it dad?" I yell. _

_"__Miami." He muttered._

_"__MIAMI! Dad that's so far away… and school has only really just got started and my friends. Oh my god dad Dallas! I can't leave him!" _

And with that I had stormed to my room in tears and not talked to him for two days. When I had finally calmed down enough to talk it was all finalized and I was moving, no ifs, no buts. Dallas and I said our goodbyes a week before I left for Miami, it was easier that way. It meant that I could adjust to not having him here with me when I moved before I actually had to. We set each other free with a ring to promise to find each other again and off he went, down my street and straight into the sunset. Alone.

This was also the time I said goodbye to my dreams, my dreams of becoming a talented music teacher, of having my own career. It was like having to start all over again. My dreams suddenly felt so faraway, so out of reach when they were in my grasp just two days ago.

"Alls… I know this is going to be an adjustment for the both of us and if there was any other way…" dad looked over at me from the drivers seat of our brand new car. The plane journey had been awful, all of our stuff had been sent over there two weeks before and all we had was the few clothes we saved. I felt so lost without my belongings and packing for the plane was miserable. It was horrific, watching the bright lights of New York fade in the distance as we headed to the Airport to board a one-way flight to Miami. It felt like I was going to my mother's funeral all over again, leaving her in the ground without us. On the plane I shed a few tears for my lost life and then fell asleep and when I woke up it was to the bright and overly hot sun of Miami International Airport and my father's weary face.

"I know dad." I muttered, I was still sulking, or mourning, I suppose was the better word.

"Well," he paused and then turned down the radio so I could hear him better, "since you had to leave your car at home I thought the first thing we could do was use the money you got for it and some savings to get you a new car." With that he pulled into a Porsche dealership.

"Dad she was a Nissan Micra… I can't afford anything here." I panic.

"Calm Ally, Mike is the friend I was talking about, him and his wife own this dealership. Their son Austin will be going to school with you. They gave him the day off so he could come and meet you. We thought it would be a little easier if you knew someone. Plus Dez lives here and is good friends with Austin." Austin. Where did I recognize that name from?

"Lester. So good to see you." That voice pulled me out of my reservoir. An impeccably dressed middle-aged couple walked out of the dealership, with an equally well-dressed boy with shaggy blond hair tailing them.

"Mike. Mimi. It's lovely to see you again." My father shook their hand and I looked at him strangely. My father was never this formal. "This is my daughter Alison." Dad nudged me forward.

"Ally." I corrected and my eyes wondered to the boy flanking the women, Mimi. She noticed and pushed the boy forward. "Lovely to meet you Ally. This is Austin. Our son." He looked up from his phone long enough to nod his head in my general direction and then he went back to tapping away. Rude. Mimi coughed, "anyway, Ally I think we have just the car for you. She is a beautiful ride…" I was whisked away and I didn't see the blond haired boy again all day.

An hour later and I was driving away in my very own white Porsche 911 turbo, my father leading in front in his Land Rover. He pulled into an odd cul-de-sac and parked next to a large house that we could definitely not have afforded in New York. I stared in awe at the mansion in front of me and wondered if my father had robbed a bank recently.

He smiled, "what do you think?"

"It's… big. How did you afford this dad?" I looked at him worried.

"I sold our old place Ally, and Sonic Boom. We have enough money. I jut want us to feel comfortable here Alls. Make the move less traumatic." _Fat chance of that, _I thought, but I smiled and nodded anyway, helping him move our few bags into the grand entryway. Dropping them down just by the door I looked around the hall in front of me. I was one hundred percent sure that even this entry-hall was larger than my bedroom in our house in New York. The doors the rooms spouting off of it vast, and the spiraling staircase gave a haunting museum like feel. Not to mention all of the modern abstract paintings that used to make our New York loft feel homey, now made the place look like a glorified art museum. I instantly hated the place.

My father decided that he would give me the grand tour. First showing me the door at the end of the hall. He opened it to reveal a kitchen that was all sleak black marble with a great white marble island in the middle of it. The wall directly ahead of you as you walked in was made completely of glass and looked out onto a luscious lawn garden and a built in swimming pool. Currently the sprinklers were watering the lawn and the pool filter was making a soft hum through the glass.

Next he showed me the study, rows and rows of books lined the walls and a fairly sizeable desk was taking up one wall, a chair, computer and lamp already standing proudly on its top. This room was too formal and I already didn't like it, bar the books on the walls.

Just across from this room was the lounge area. This room felt more like a home than a room from an interior design brochure. The floor-to-ceiling windows were dressed with drapes of a deep wine shade and the sofa was plush cream suede that looked warm and inviting. A normal sixed bookcase housed even more books and a lamp sat cozy on a table next the grandfather clock and the comfiest chair I had ever seen. In the corner was a rock fireplace that looked like it had been here since the original house was built. I already knew this was the room I would spend my time in.

Soon dad grew bored of showing me around and I made my way around the house alone. I wanted to figure out where my bedroom was and seeing that the only other room on the ground floor was a bathroom that you could probably fit a whole party in, I decided to make my way upstairs. The staircase took some effort to get a suitcase up but I finally managed it and my room was the first door on the left, lovingly named 'Ally's room' in cursive designed plaque. I opened it and was pleased to see that my father followed my old room's design. The bed sheets were deep teal and the blanket draped on the end a white fur. The floor was mahogany wood and the rug that took up most of the space was made of the same white fur as the blanket on the bed. My desk sat in the corner, looking all too small for the room, all of my things already set as there were before. The only difference was the two doors that led off into a walk in closet and another bathroom with pristine white walls that could fit a whole family in, and French doors that led out onto a balcony.

This is where I decided that I really needed the air and I took to leaning on the balcony's railings and sighing. This was all too much.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." Someone chimed from below and I looked down to see the one face that I was actually pleased to do.

"Desmond you shall get no one by talking like that." I recited the exact thing I said him the first time he said this back in first grade and the cheeky red head flashed me a grin.

"Oh but Alison I do not need to." He winked and even from up here I knew that he knew that would make me curious.

"Oh? Who is the lucky girl? Please come in and tell me all about her." With that my child hood friend was scaling my wall and climbing into my window. I lectured him on how normal people used the door and then he told me all about his girlfriend, Carrie. He also told me about his friend Austin and when I told him that I had actually already met Austin and he didn't leave a great impression, Dez explained that Austin was just a little rough around the edges.

We sat and talked most of the evening until Dez left to get home and call Carrie, who was away in Mississippi for a month and I settled into bed for the night.

Tomorrow was my first day at Marino High School and I knew that should be excited. A chance to meet new people and rediscover myself, an open door. But yet, I just couldn't help but thinking that this move was just closing doors, giving me less options. I sighed and resigned myself to sleep. If I couldn't be what I wanted to be I could at least focus on good grades to get into a NYC and move back to my old life alone. Without that thought in my mind I fell asleep and dreamed of taxi cabs and avenues.


	3. Then you came, then you came

**Wasssssuuppp! so can i just say that the way you have reacted to this story has really made me feel amazing! Thank you so much to those who have given me such lovely messages and reviews. They mean the world. i know that I am updating everyday right now but I do have exams coming up so it might not be as regular soon. This story is actually my favourite to write and so far I just can't stop writing it. **

**The boring legal bit: i do not own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song that is used for the chapter names. Any characters or plots in this piece are purely fiction and are not based on real life people/event. **

**Thanks for the support!**

**Nessa**

**xoxo**

Then you came, then you came

I get up extra early in the morning so I wouldn't be late, dad had to leave early to start work at the car dealership and I had to find my way to school on my own in a car that I was not used to. Wearing my favorite outfit for when I needed courage, a tight pair of white jeans and a pretty yellow top with some wedges, I headed out of the house and into my new car. I know I really should feel thankful, not many people get a new house that's more like a mansion and a brand new car that only celebrities have but I couldn't help but mourn.

Finding the school was easy, with my new GPS system but this world just felt all alien to me, I didn't feel like I belonged here. My car didn't really belong here either, all of these students probably couldn't even afford a pub meal let alone a Porsche and most of the boys looked at it in hunger. I got out, trying not to trip over my own two feet, and put my head down, heading to the school reception. "Ally! Over… Holy mother of god. Alls is that **your** car?" I heard Dez shout as he started to walk over to where I was. My face went cherry red when I realized that half the population of this school must be looking at me now.

"Dez! Shut up people are staring." I hissed through my teeth.

"Yeah but not at you, at your car. Alls these are like every boys dream." With that I had loss Dez to allure of my car and I rolled my eyes, settling for the fact I would have to find the front office on my own. I let him drool as I left the car park and looked at the map that was sent over with my student handbook and guide to life at Marino High.

"You're Ally Dawson aren't you?" I heard a voice from the left of me. I turned my head to see a mop of familiar shaggy blond hair.

"Yes… Austin right?" I walk over to where he is leaning on the wall, smoking. I grimace, that habit is probably the worse and instantly he looses some of his previous charm.

"Yeah, enjoying your car?" I see a hint of amusement in his voice and I know he knows I hate it, or the attention it brings.

"It's…great." I murmur.

"Sure. Anyway if you are looking for the reception it's just over there. I'll walk you." He puts out his cigarette and waltzes on without me, nodding in the direction of a few boys and winking at one the girl's who walks past him. I actually hear here swoon a little bit. Okay so he's hot, really hot, but seriously? He walks around here like some kind of celebrity. He's dressed like one again as well. Tight ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, leather jacket, black boots and shades that are definitely designer. His hair is definitely naturally that blonde, it's perfectly styled to not look like it was styled and he wore this look on his face like he know that everyone wanted him, or wanted to be him. That was annoying and yet annoyingly attractive at the same time. It just was not fair. "Here you are. See you around Dawson." And with that my savior had gone and I was forced to go into the office alone. My schedule was pretty standard, five six hour lessons, an hour for lunch, the same as every other school. I sighed, life at Marino high was going to be complicated, I could just tell.

As the day went on I relaxed into life at my new school, classes were all labeled clearly and the teachers were nothing but helpful. Big blond headed was in most of my classes so it was hard to avoid his smirk look and knowing eyes but I think I did a pretty good job of it. I had to thank my new found friend and tour guide, Trish, for that.

When lunch came around I was more than happy to just sit back and relax on my own but when Trish insisted I sit with her and her friends I couldn't very well turn them away. It would be rude to deny a new friend a chance to introduce me.

"Guys, this is Ally. She's my new project." Trish said, sitting down next to two girls, one of which looked at my like I was cancer in human form.

"Nice to meet you, I am Carrie." The smilier one of the two spoke up, "and this is my sister, Piper." Her sister gave me possibly the fakest smile I had ever seen.

"Hi Car…Oh! You're Dez's girlfriend right?" I smiled warmly.

"Yeah," she blushed, "does he talk about me?" she seemed a little shy and I could see straight away that my childhood best friend clearly meant the world to her.

"All the time." I couldn't help but feel like I needed to keep this girl happy, I knew we were going to be fast friends.

"Hey babe." And there went my good mood. I turned stiffly in my chair to see the face that had been haunting my negative thoughts all day. he sat next to the snooty girl named Piper and kissed her cheek. "I see you met my new pet, Ally." He smiled his smug smile.

"Hey! No fair Austin, I already called her!" Trish wailed in protest and threw a carrot right at Austin. He caught mid air and took a bite out of it.

"Fine you can keep her, for now." He looked pointedly at my and I felt my skin heat up from the passionate look on his face. I was pretty sure I had imagined it. He grabbed Piper's hand and then went off somewhere, probably to make out. I shivered at the thought of it, Austin Moon embodied everything I hated in a person, arrogance and sarcasm.

Once blondie and his Grinch were gone I actually had a really nice lunch with Trish, Dez and Carrie and was invited to Trish's to watch movies on the weekend. It made my idea of moving just that little bit less awful. At least I wouldn't spend my first weekend alone.

Once school was over I went home to find the house empty and a not telling me that dad was at some meeting over dinner for a new potential investor. I don't know how my dad did it but he was really good at his job. I sat and ate a microwave dinner, caught up on some of my reading for the classes I had missed and then settled for going to bed early, as I had nothing else to do.

That became my routine pretty much everyday. Go to school and try my hardest to avoid Austin, sit with Trish, Dez and Carrie at lunch and laugh at Trish and Dez when they argued about the smallest things. Come home and do homework, occasionally with Dez and then talk to Trish on the phone until I fell asleep. I hardly saw my father the whole first week of our time in Miami and I adjusted to it just being Dez and me around the house a lot.

On the Friday that I was due to go to Trish's to watch movies with her and gang I got a call from an unrecognized number, thinking it was probably Carrie calling I picked up.

"Dawson?" That voice, that voice had been haunting my dreams and immediately I felt my pulse speed up.

"Austin? How did you get my number?" Stupid question Ally, stupid.

"The wonderful Yellow book of Dez's mobile." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, like it was obvious where he would get my number.

I sighed, "what do you want Moon?"

Then he said the one thing I never expected him to say.

"Come out with me tonight."


	4. Afraid to fall, to be free

**Hello there! **

**Welcome back to 'You're my Parachute.' and thank you for sticking with me this long. This chapter is pretty huge and i am not sure how it turned out this way. This chapter has a few swear words in it just a warning. **

**Boring legal bit: i do not own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song that the chapters are based on, this is all owned by Disney Channel. Any characters or plots use within this piece are strictly fiction and are in no way based on real life. **

**Thanks and enjoy! **

**Nessa **

**xoxox**

**...**

Afraid to fall, to be free

"I, uh, it's uh. I can't. I am going to Trish's." There, that was a good enough reason.

He scoffs and then suddenly the line goes quiet. Has he hung up on me? "Austin?" I whisper. Oh please let him have hung up on me.

"Yes kitten." No such luck.

"Did you hear me? I am not going out with you tonight."

"Why? Scared you might fall in love with me?" My skin heated again, which was obscured considering he couldn't have ever known that was my fear. I had Dallas back in New York and I didn't come to Miami to be frenemies with any one, let alone fall in love. It seemed like it was Austin's goal to make me fall in love with him.

"Psht. You wish. I told you I am going to Trish's with Dez and Carrie, you know your friends…" I really hate his cockiness.

"They'll forgive you. Come on Dawson my dad is pretty much making me get to know you. At least play along with it and stop making my life a living hell." He sounded tired, it kind of reminded me of my dad talking about the store. Did it really mean this much to him?

I sighed. "Fine, but you are telling Trish."

"Yes." He drew out the 's' so it turned into a hiss, "I'll pick you up in half an hour." Then the line actually went dead.

I muttered under my breath about egotistical jackasses and stomped upstairs to my bedroom. My closet had most of my old clothes but amongst it racks a few designer numbers has managed to sneak in, which was definitely a must tonight. Miami was pretty much hot all the time, which sucked when you are trying to cosy whilst Skyping your lover at night because you just look like a sweaty mess, but it did mean that a cute dress was not out of the question for tonight. I decided on a nautical dress with an anchor print top and navy and white striped skirt. Trying to find my wedges from my first day of school and curling my hair at the same time was difficult. Then I paused and looked in my mirror. Why the hell was I acting like this was a date? He has a girlfriend. And I… Dallas! I glance at the ring on my finger and smile with fond memories. I told him I'd wait for him. I haven't been here a week and already I am breaking my promise.

A knock at my door brings me out of my own thoughts and I sigh, no turning back now. When I open the door there's an arrogant jerk lazily leaning on the wall of my porch.

He whistles like the asshole he is and looks me up and down, of course my body betrays me yet again and I blush under his scrutiny. "Damn Dawson, you actually clean up well. You look hot." Oh how I wanted to punch him, instead I settled for a glare and locked up. "Down kitten, this is going to be the best evening of your life.

I laughed, " The best evening of my life, Austin Moon, will be the night I move away from here, from you." I knew it was harsh, I hardly knew him but he brought out such strong emotions in me that I just couldn't resist biting back. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, smiling down at me. He really did have lovely eyes, really brown and warm, the kind of eyes movie stars have. I couldn't help but feel warm and protected when I looked into them, they were knowing and I could see the knowledge within their depths, and yet they were childlike and curious. His mouth was… wow, he had the nicest mouth I had ever seen, one that pretty much every women would be jealous of and I had the strongest urge to kiss him. He really was quite attractive.

"Ally?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts and I rwalised I had been looking at hom all of this time, that made me blush again.

"I..uh..what?" I stuttered.

"I said do you like Italian?" he smirked and I know he knew I was checking him out. _Well done Ally, just make his head even bigger._

"Uh, yeah I do." I murmured and he nodded then walked me down to his car. Of course he had a Porsche as well but his was larger and looked more like a Land Rover. It was actually quite comfortable and I got sunk right into the subtle leather seats, he had the air conditioning on and that made the car a refreshing break from the inescapable Miami heat. It was still light out, but that was expected from the constant heat and the never ending summer that was Miami. "So, how's Piper?" I asked, looking over at him and noticing that he had his shads on again, on the sides was a designer brand I couldn't quite make out in cursive writing, I had to admit that he looked pretty good in them. In fact his whole looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion shoot. His tight black jeans and red blaser made him look like he was dressed for a premier and his red high tops just made him look like a bad boy teen who definitely knew he was hot. My mouth went dry and I had this sensation that I ha never felt before, even when I was with Dallas.

"I wouldn't know. We broke up." We had pulled up at a red light and he took this opportunity to look at me, through the lenses of his sunglasses I could see his calculating eyes, gauging my reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked down; those eyes did things to me that I really didn't care to admit. He just shrugged and pulled away again. Heading out of Miami and onto the highway. I was curious. Where were we going? Surely there was a nice Italian restaurant in town.

"There is, but this one is second to none… I wanted to take you somewhere better than an in town restaurant and Gino is a close family friend." I realise I had spoken my thoughts out loud and that embarrassed me. If he was going to be so observant I would have to start watching what I thought around him. He pulsed up to an authentic looking Italian restaurant about fifteen minutes later and the place didn't look like a bad place, I had to admit that it was actually pretty romantic. He walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me, that was the most gentlemanly thing Austin had ever done for me and there was no remark about me falling over my own two feet after it. He held my hand as we walked in and we were welcomed by a middle-aged women who grabbed Austin for a hug whilst he refused to let go of my hand. She really did man-handle him and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lifts as she gave him a soppy kiss on the cheek. "Athena, this is Ally." He gestured to me and she came over to give me a hug as well.

"So pretty Austin," she pulled back to look at me, "much better than last one eh?" She smiled and I blushed again, she was referring to Piper.

'Oh no we aren't…"

"Yes, much." Austin interrupted me setting Athena straight and I looked quizzing at him. He pretended he didn't notice and led me to table in the back of the restaurant which was secluded and private compared to the rest of the tables.

"Do you take many of your dates here?" I joked.

"Only one girl and no it wasn't Piper." He looked at me and there was something in his eyes, was that pain?

"Austin… Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" I make a move to grab my purse.

"No, no. Ally, it's fine I just haven't been here since… Never mind." He grabs a menu, "what do you want? It's on me." I'm still reeling from the way he spoke my name and I can't possibly think about food but I make an effort to look down at my menu anyway. I wonder what has caused him so much pain, or who she was? I sneak a peak about my menu and he's back to being overly confident Austin, not a trace of emotion on his face anymore. I think he sensed I was looking at him and he looked up, a smirk on his face. "See something you like Dawson?" he raises an eyebrow, "I'm not actually on the menu but later if you'd like..." he chuckles.

"Screw you Moon." I manage to get out but it looses some of it's bite as I am blushing furiously at his bold suggestion. I bite my lip and give all of my attention back to the menu, looking at the pasta dishes and trying to calm my erratic pulse.

"Ally…" I look up and the look on his face does nothing to help my blushing situation, he looks like he wants to rip off my clothes right now. "Stop fucking biting your lip please, I am trying to actually be respectable here." He grinds his teeth together and I have no choice but to let my lip go as my mouth has practically hit the floor. I cross my legs and focus on the task at hand, just pick a dish for goodness sake Ally. I choose a lasagne because it's safe and I'm rushing and he's go for a mushroom tagliatelle with spinach and cheese sauce and orders a bottle of wine, which I try to protest to but he just looks at me funny.

"So are adapting well at school?" He asks once the waitress has gone and come back with our wine before disappearing again. I take a sip of the wine and am pleased to find that it is sweet not dry.

"I'm doing… okay. It's hard considering I am not used to such a large school, I went to a private school in New York and there was only like a hundred students." I smiled. Okay this felt natural, just talking to him, he's the type of guy I could see my self falling in… _WHOA Ally no! Dallas, just think about Dallas. _

"Yeah I suppose it can be a little daunting. At least you have made friends quickly though." He watches as the waitress puts down our food and then looks at me for an answer as soon as she goes. I look at my food and smile.

"Yeah Dez's friends have really opened their arms to me. I am thankful to them." I feel something warm on my hand and look at it to find his tanned hand covering mine, I look up at him in question.

"Ally, you know I am your friend too, right?" oh those eyes. They are so sincere I almost sink into them and lay across the table just to get closer to them.

"I know." I whisper, almost in a trance and for a few minutes and we just sit there, looking at each other until he coughs and lets go of my hand to concentrate on his food. All at once I feel the loss of his warmth and I am yanked back into the present. The food really does look delicious and as I take the first bite I am glad I went for something so simple, if I had gone for something like Austin's dinner I would have combusted with the flavours. He was right, this was the best Italian food I had hever tasted.

"So have you been to Italy before?" he asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I've not, but I would really like to visit Rome, it's one of the places on my bucket list." I mutter and I start to day dream of all the historical places and memories that great cities like Rome hold.

"Maybe one day I'll take you there." I almost choke on my wine and give him an amazed look. "Ally breathe, it's not like I am saying we'll go tomorrow, just someday."

"I… right." I flush at my outburst and go back to my food.

Once dinner is over Austin and I split some ice cream and then he picks up the check. I beg to pay for my meal but he isn't having any of it and then he holds my hand as walk outside. It's only just gone nine and I don't want the night to end so we decide to take a walk along the beach. It's still warm but there is a slight breeze in the air that blows my hair in my face and gives me goose bumps. I never thought to bring a coat, with it being summer all the time in Miami but the sea breeze brings a chill to the air. Austin, noticing I am cold, shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I smile in thanks and inhale the scent of him. There is a slight lingering scent of cigarettes but mostly it just smells of Austin, I tug it tighter to me and imagine that is probably what hugging Austin would be like, plus the feel of his strong arms on me. He's holding my hand and I can feel his soft hands that definitely have played a few instruments before, I recognise the hard callouses that you get from playing guitar for too many years. I voice this opinion to him.

"Yeah, I've played pretty much my whole life. I can play any instrument but I don't know, I guess my parents expect too much from me and it just sucked the fun out of it." He looked at me and I knew rightthen that this was the real Austin. Gentlemanly, insecure and so sincere that I could believe he would shield me from the world.

"I know what it's like. My father owned a music shop back in New York, I've been playing since I was two but I have always had this crippling stage fright that means I can't perform like I want to, instead I wanted to be a music teacher but then we moved here." I looked down and tried to hold back tears.

"That's why you always look so sad." I don't think I was meant to hear it because he said it so softly but it just made me realise that Austin must have been paying more attention to me than I thought. He looks at me with warm, sad eyes and offers me a reassuring smile. "C'mon. Let's get you home." He tugs my hand and we head back up to where he parked his car.

Soon we were hitting city boardrs and I could see the lights of Miami shine ahead of us. Soon tonight would be over and I would be left alone with my thoughts, there was so much to think through after tonight and I knew it would get me into trouble. I had seen the real Austin tonight, the Austin that was sincere and heart felt and actually human.

He opened my door for me again and walked me to my porch where he dropped my hand only to place his hand on my cheek. "Thank you Ally, for listening and not asking questions, for being you." Then slowly he leant his head down. Oh god he was going to kiss me, what was I meant to do, I mean I had a boyfriend but I really did want to kiss him. He was Austin, arrogant and stuck up Austin and yet I wanted him to kiss me so bad. No, I couldn't, I had to tell him no, but by the time I worked up the courage his lips had already met mine and my heart exploded. His lips were soft but hard, the pressure was perfect, he smelt amazing. God I couldn't think, I needed to breathe, I needed to push him off.

All to soon the kiss ended and he smiled. "I'll see you around Dawson." He gave me one last wink and then sauntered to his car, leaving me flustered in my porch and wandering what the hell had just happened.

I was so confused in this moment and I wasn't really sure what had just gone down, but there was one thing I was sure of.

I was falling for Austin Moon.


	5. Always my own worst enemy

**Hello again! Another day another chapter.**

**The boring legal bit: i do not own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song that is used for the chapter names. Any characters or plots in this piece are purely fiction and are not based on real life people/event.**

**Enjoy. **

**Nessa **

**xoxo **

**...**

Always my own worst enemy

"Austin! Wait!" I shouted at his fleeting form, where was he going? Why wasn't he listening to me? What had I done? "Austin! Please, what have I done?" I cried out at his back. He whipped around and the anger in his eyes was evident.

"What the hell do you think Ally? You're a disgrace; no one will ever want you. You left your boyfriend to come here and then you kiss me? What kind of slut are you?" He shouted into my face and I burst into tears. Why was Austin being so harsh? He turned around and walked away and I tried to follow him but I never seemed to catch him and soon he was gone. I was wandering alone somewhere I wasn't aware of then suddenly Dallas was there, a look of rage on his face.

"Cheating on me, are you? I'll stop that ever happening again." With that he lifted up the bat I didn't realize he had and swung it in my direction. I threw my hands up to my face in defense and prepared myself for the blow. As it was about to come I suddenly sat up in bed, drowned it sweat and trying to catch my breath. I glanced at the clock and sighed, 3am. This was the second dream I had tonight alone with this kind of story line. Just five hours ago I kissed the one person I never thought I'd ever have a chance with and now I feel majorly guilt about it. Poor Dallas in New York, probably waiting for me to text and I can't even look at myself without feeling sick. I was not one to cheat, or to let people down. Not after Elliot let me down. Yet I had done the one thing that I never wanted to do.

I can't do this, I am not this person. I knew that it was the same time in New York but I had to get it off of my chest, I had to let him know.

Dallas, I am so sorry that I have to do this over a text but I couldn't sleep. I feel so guilty. I kissed someone tonight, someone who I don't know if I am falling for or not. I am so sorry Dallas. I'll keep our ring, you still mean the world to me.

I love you and I am sorry,

Have a good life,

Ally-gator.

Suddenly I feel like a weight has been lifted as I hit 'send' and I drift off into a sleep, thinking of Austin and all the things we can achieve.

…

My alarm blares at half seven and I groan, my head hurts and I still feel like there is enough weight behind my eyes could pull a truck. I sigh and get up, shuffling into my bathroom to shower and clean my face and then settling about my normal morning routine. I am nervous for some reason and take extra time on my appearance. Deep down I know it is to impress Austin. Just as I am finishing up I hear a knock at the front door and I am so confused, who could that be this early in the morning?

I jog down the stairs and wing the door open to see a very well dressed Austin in the position I found him last night. "Um, hi." I muttered.

"hey." He smiled. "I thought you could come to school with me today. What do you say?" Oh boy, it was happening.

"I,uh, sure. Give me two minutes." I practically fly back up the stairs and stare at myself in my mirror. I mean I didn't look bad, but I didn't look good either. I was a little bit too thin, a little bit too short. Why was Austin showing an interest? I had no time to think about it anymore and I had to rush downstairs to the beautiful boy who was waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asks as I walk back down the stairs and I nod and smile. He wraps his arms around my waist and he's so tall that I have to look up to him. "You're so beautiful Ally, don't forget that." He puts a hand on my cheek and kisses me softly. How did he know what I was thinking all the time? And why did kissing him feel so natural?

Getting to school was like walking out on a red carpet, Austin was pretty much the president at this school and all the girls looked at me with poisonous eyes as he held my hand. We got over to Trish, Dez and Carrie and they all had the same look of shock on their face. "When did this happen?" Trish exclaimed.

"Last night, told you she was mine." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and my heart fluttered, oh how right that felt.

"Well congratulation guys." Dez smiled at me and winked at Austin. I looked around to realize everyone was staring at me an Austin and I could feel a certain set of eyes more than the rest. Piper. She gave me a glare that could probably kill and I could almost see the veins in her hands from how tightly she was fisting them. I gulped and snuggled closer to Austin's side. He tightened his arm on me and when I looked up at him he was watching her too, but he had a look that was scary than hers on his face. He looked so menacing I feared for Piper's life. I tugged on his arm and begged him to walk me to my first lesson; I didn't want him anyway near her.

At lunch I settled down at my normal seat next to Trish but instead of Dez next to me it was Austin, his arm lazily placed on my shoulder. I could get used to this, I felt so safe when I was in his arms. We joked and messed around, listened to Dez and Trish fight, laughed at Carrie's strange questions. It was probably the best lunch I had ever had, the most comfortable I had ever been with a group before. Austin's influence on my life was really the best thing.

The next week that followed was perfect, I had great friends and an amazing boyfriend. I had heard from Dallas a couple of times, he had told me he understood and that he was happy I had met someone new. We were okay, just friends and Austin was so supportive of the friendship. He really was perfect, and to good for me.

I started to notice things about myself, little things, like that my jeans never quite fit me, they were always too big. Or my hair never seemed to have that volume that most girls had. I had a really annoying laugh and my voice was too high pitched. I wondered what Austin actually saw in me because I didn't see it. I wasn't pretty like Piper, or funny like Carrie, or spunky and outgoing like Trish. I was just… Ally.

When I voiced this to Austin he had got mad and told me that I didn't see my true worth. He had told me to never think so negatively of myself and then had made me cry by singing a song he had written for me. It was perfect. I think he was worried about me because every morning he would tell me I was beautiful and he would always tell me I looked amazing in my clothes but I couldn't help but feel down most of the time.

Things started to get to me as well, if someone would look at me weirdly in the street I would instantly think they were judging me, I thought everyone was laughing at me. At school I could hear people whispering about me, about how I was no way near good enough for Austin Moon. I tried to ignore it, tried to appreciate my friends and Austin, tried to appreciate my life but I always felt like I was a disappointment to Austin.

My schoolwork suffered to, I wasn't getting nearly the right results for my previous work, and I just couldn't focus. I didn't want lose Austin and I was paranoid that I was going to: it consumed me.

On Friday night Austin took me to a romantic movie, a new one about a soldier and his wife getting over the fact he was always away. She seemed so supportive and I admired her, if Austin was gone I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I looked up at him and in the dim light of the cinema he had a halo of light surrounding him. He really did look like an angel. He looked at me and smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder and bringing me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and thanked my lucky stars that I had him. He was still arrogant and over-confident but he was so sweet and thoughtful. I didn't really understand how in a short week Austin and I had gone from enemies to lovers.

He was confident were I was shy, he was gorgeous where I was plain, he was interesting where I was boring. He was everything I aspired to me. I guess opposites really did attract.


	6. Isn't what, what you see

**Hey all, **

**So first of all I just need to apologise three times for this chapter. Once because it's pretty short and not really one of my best chapters, and second because it's kind of an emotional downer. This chapter is actually something I felt for a really long time growing up and it's something I felt would fit my Ally's personality. I'm sorry if anything in this Chapter is kind of personal to your life but it's personal to mine too and I just wanted to get that across. Finally I have to apologise for the POV change, I know that some people may not like it, but it was essential to this chapter.**

**Boring legal bit: i do not own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song that the chapters are based on, this is all owned by Disney Channel. Any characters or plots use within this piece are strictly fiction and are in no way based on real life.**

**WARNING: Emotional triggers and suggestion of self harm are in this chapter. **

**If you need a friend, i am here. **

**Enjoy, **

**Nessa **

**xoxo**

**...**

Isn't what, what you see

Austin's POV

Ally was just perfect. Two months of my life had been dedicated to this girl now and I just couldn't be happier, she was just so cute. She was so shy all the time, the way she smiled when she played piano, the way she laughed at Dez when he was fighting with Trish. She was my forever I was sure of it.

On the way home one night she was being exceptionally quiet and it concerned me. About two weeks into our relationship she started doubting herself and as much as I told her she was being ridiculous she still seemed so miserable but it got better. She started to seem to be happier, wearing her normal clothes and even dying her hair a pretty light brown at the ends, she was becoming more beautiful by the day. I couldn't take my eyes off her and today she just seemed so down. "Ally, baby, are you okay?" We had stopped at a red light and I had a moment to look at her properly. She looked up at me and her face lit up like she was looking at a new instrument.

"Of course. Sorry I was just thinking about lyrics. I think I have a new song." She smiled warmly and I smiled back. I loved when Ally got passionate about something, especially when I could understand it, like with her music.

"Well that's amazing Alls! Let me listen when it's done." She smiled and nodded enthusiastically and I just wanted to kiss her right then but someone beeped me from behind and I realised that the light was green.

...

Ally's POV

I had been good at hiding it, good at keeping it a secret from Austin. I knew that if he knew then he would be pretty angry at me for doing it. My hands tug down at my wrists and I try to make sure that he doesn't see it but a few times I am pretty sure Trish has.

I stopped telling Austin how I felt about a month ago, he just didn't seem to understand the feeling and he couldn't see all the bad things I could see, either that or he really didn't care. Austin was never doing in intentionally and I knew that but he was a little naive and everything had been easy for him, he was gorgeous, I was ordinary. I just wanted to be good for him but I felt like I wasn't.

_He almost noticed today, _I think quietly to myself. On the way home Austin seemed to have been more observant than usual and when I had been rubbing my scars he asked me if I was okay. Of course I had plastered on the happiness and made up an excuse that I know he wouldn't ever question but as soon as I got in the door of my house, I cried. He was just so perfect; he was Austin Moon, rich, gorgeous and totally down to earth. I was Ally Dawson; awkward, plain and strange. We were two sides of the same coin, and he was the shinier side.

Over the next few week lieing to Austin became harder and harder and I couldn't do it anymore, so I started to avoid him, claiming to be doing studying in lunch, homework on a Friday night, our date night. I didn't want him to see the ugly scars that marred my wrists, or to have him judge me. I needed time alone to think, to try and decide how I was going to make myself up to Austin's standards, otherwise I was going to lose him.

That was my biggest fear of all, when I was with Dallas I knew that he loved me and that no one else, except Didi, would ever look at him, but with Austin someone was looking at him all the time. I felt like I was having to compete for his attention all the time and one day I was going to lose. One day there would be someone more beautiful than me, more confident, and he was fall in love with her and I would be forgotten. Austin deserved so much better than me and I knew it but I just couldn't let him go, I couldn't give him up just yet, I was selfish.

I started to disguise my bad mood by wearing tighter clothes, by dying my hair and wearing more make up. It made me feel that I was at least a little bit more in his league if I actually tried really hard to look good, to look like a woman. I knew there was girls in senior year that were asking for Austin's attention, and most of them were varsity cheerleaders and getting scholarships to some of the best sporting universities out there. I didn't even have the guts to get to an audition for the music school I wanted to get in, I was stuck in a life that was going no where because I was just no good enough for anyone. Sure I was smart but I didn't have any passion for the sciences or for maths, I wanted to work in music, to write songs and produce my own tracks, to hear them on the radio. But that was more likely to happen for Austin, not for me. I was a failure.

My dad was still working hard, trying to keep the house and the fancy cars no doubt, but I felt bad for him. He worked so hard to get me an educations, so I could have everything I wanted and yet I wasn't going anywhere. There was no colleges that excited me, there was no place I wanted to work other than back at Sonic Boom. My father had a dead-beat daughter and a job that was going to kill him.

Mike and Mimi had been nothing but nice, offering my das a raise and having me round for dinner most nights whilst he worked. They really did think my dad was amazing and often told him to have time off, which he always refused. I still believed it was because he didn't want to be home with me, I was a failure after all. Austin had been supportive, telling me that he would come sleep on my sofa if I didn't want to be alone, or I could stay at his but I didn't mind being alone, I needed to get used to it.

Everything was miserable for me and I didn't know how to help myself, I couldn't rely on Dez, or Trish because they had problems of their own. Trish's boyfriend lived really far away and Dez had just broken up with Carrie. They didn't need my drama too. Austin was worrying about mid-terms and finals and I knew that it was important for him to get grades so that he could get into the top music school that his parents promised to pay for. I had no one to rely on, and it was all my fault.


	7. I took time to realise

**Well hello there!**

**I am so sorry for this weekend but my exams are this week so I really needed to revise. You may have to bare with me for the next couple of weeks as updates will be slow. **

**Enjoy**

**Nessa**

**xoxo**

**...**

I took time to realise

Twenty missed calls from none other than Mr Austin Moon, three voicemails from Trish, thirteen angry texts from Dez and still I was not leaving my house. We had finished school for end of term about a week ago and I hadn't seen the light of day since the moment Austin dropped me off. The scars were worse, some becoming permanent, smothering my legs and wrists. I just couldn't seem to stop, every cut created another one, every time I became angry with myself and a razor swiped my wrist. It was a vicious circle. My father had tried to coax me out of my room with promises of food and new clothes but I didn't care for new clothes and I know longer wanted to eat. I was miserable.

I got out of bed, doing my usual check over in the mirror to pick out flaws and today I just had enough. I was too thin, to fragile, if Austin didn't leave me for my failure he'd leave me for my body. That's when I made the decision to venture out into the world, but not to see my friends, only to run. Putting on clothes I ad never worn before and a pair of trainers that my father had bought me for my birthday last year i tied back my hair and slipped out the back door before he could notice me.

Running was easy, it was easy to ignore the world and just plug in my iPod, to just forget about everything for a while and just focus on me. It was actually really exhilarating and when I glanced in store windows I saw a girl that was a lot different to the one that I saw at home. I looked healthy, not too thin or to plain, I was sleek and athletic. I found alley's to do push ups in, getting my muscle bulk built up with the cardio. I felt good for the first time in a long time.

This carried on for a few days, I went to bed late, woke up early and went for runs, eating only food that would increase muscle, mostly protein. I didn't sleep a lot, too pumped for the full day of exercise I was going to have. When I felt tired I had shots of energy drinks, coffee, anything I could get my hands on. Caffeine was good, it meant that I didn't need to rest as much, I didn't want to rest.

I started to feel the affects of lack of sleep about four days in, after an exceptionally long run along the beach and an hour muscle work out in our garden and I decided I was finally prepared to see my father.

When I got back home my father was in the kitchen starting on his dinner, a microwave dinner. It hit me hard then, I had really been putting him through a lot recently and on top of work he didn't need that. I went up behind him and kissed his cheek. "Dad, why don't I cook up lasagne? Mum's recipe." I smiled and he looked around like I was a ghost.

"Ally-gator?" He smiled, "that sounds amazing." That was it, no more questions asks, no odd looks, just my father and me sat having a meal and laughing like old times. Once we finished dinner I decided to give Trish and Dez a text to tell them that I had been cramming for exams but I was done now and then I knew that I needed to do the one thing that terrified: call Austin.

"Hello?" his voice, it was like someone singing to me, it got my heart pumping so damn fast I really didn't know how to react. He sounded kind of tired, like he hadn't been sleeping well, was this my fault too?

"Austin? Are you okay?"

"Ally? Oh my god, Ally. I was so worried, baby why haven't you talked to me? I came to see you but your dad told me that you were ill, I tried to ring but you never answered. Ally I was so worried all week." He gushed out and the emotion in his voice made my cheeks flush with blood, even though he wasn't here.

"Austin I am fine I promise, I was just cramming for these finals, can I see you tomorrow night?" I whispered.

"Well, I was meant to go out with Dez but I will cancel. I missed you Ally-cat." I could hear the smile in his voice, his beautiful smile and I knew right then, that voice would always make me feel better.

…

Twenty-four hours later I was gazing into my mirror, pleased with what I saw. The girl looking back at me had a brightness behind her eyes that suggested life was there again, her clothes fit her curves perfectly, her smile was bright and blood red. She looked like a movie star. Of course I was covering the dark circles from the lack of sleep, and I was a little bit shaky from all of the caffeine I had taken in today. My legs felt a little like Jell-O from my three 'O' clock run and I hadn't eaten anything, but I looked good.

The doorbell went off downstairs and I could hear my father inviting Austin into the lounge. I was excited and nervous all at once, I hadn't seen him in a week, what if he changed? What if I changed? Taking a deep breath I walked down the stairs and straight into the arms of the person I wanted to be with most. This hug was full of every emotion that he felt: concern, love, worry, I could feel it all. He took a step back and his eyes went wide. "Ally, you look… amazing." I blushed of course and I could feel his eyes burning my body, boiling my blood. God he was my kryptonite.

The date went so well, we watched a movie and went for a walk, he took me to our restaurant and kissed my hand when we were driving. He finally decided that we should take a trip to the beach, to walk in the moonlight, and how could I say no?

"Ally… I have something I want to give you." He had stopped halfway down the beach, right in front of the crescent moon and the sea behind us, wind caressing my hair.

"What is it Austin?" I smiled.

"So I know this is pretty lame, and I know we haven't really been together long but…" my eyes were distracted by the box that he pulled out of his pocket, it was just big enough for a ring. I thought I was going to be sick, "I love you Ally Dawson, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, I want to look into those big doe eyes every morning and think 'this is my woman'. I want our children to have know how much their parents love each other, I want others to look at us and think 'damn, I want what they have'. I never want to let you go, I never want to make you cry, or feel sad or give up on us. I am never going to give up on us, there's no way I can do this without you." He opened the box and the most beautiful ring shone in the moonlight, looking like it had captured the moonlight itself. "This isn't a proposal, it's a promise, a promise to never let you go, to keep you happy and safe, to one day marry you and make you smile like this everyday."

"Austin-I- it's beautiful." I sniffled and let him put it on me, beaming like a women who had just been told she won the lottery. I was the luckiest girl in the world. Austin swept me up in his warm arms and kissed me. The kiss felt better than our first, his lips were salty and I realised it was from my tears, the kiss was so passionate that I didn't know if I could let go. His tongue licked softly at my lips and I couldn't deny him, I could never deny him.

Things started to get serious, his hands ran over my sides, mine glued to his hair. He pressed me against him, I pressed against him, needing to be as close as possible. He broke away first, the look in his a sense of hunger that turned my stomach so deep down that I didn't know it existed. "My house." Were his only words and yet my stomach flip-flopped around the place like he had told me I was meeting the queen.

He started running up the beach, dragging me behind him and I couldn't keep up.

All at once I started to lose my breath, there was no air reaching my lungs, my brain felt like it was being smothered. I couldn't think, my vision started to blur. Austin's concerned face became two faces; his arms seemed to tighten around me. Why was I getting so far away from him? I blinked, trying to regain full vision but it just kept getting blurrier. I couldn't focus. I was falling, floating, I could see the moon and the sky but why was it upside down? The stars were sparkling the wrong way around.

Then the stars were gone and all I could see was the blackness of a starless sky.


	8. That I can't do this by myself

**Hi everyone... So I know that I have been really silent for a long time but I had exams and I was so stressed. But now i have officially finished school so I have a long summer off (until September), so expect more frequent updates. Thanks for recent follows and favourites and I hope this chapter is okay as it is more of a filler. :) **

**Normal disclaimers apply. **

**Enjoy!**

**Nessa **

**xoxo**

**...**

Chapter 8- That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

I was so cold, and so thirsty, why was I so thirsty? I reached over to my bedside cabinet and fumbled around for my glass of water. Where was it? I always kept water on my bedside table? I opened m eyes, irritated that I couldn't find it and I saw a world that was unrecognisable to me. Everything was clinical, and white. The flowers on the table my hand had been searching on were the only colour in the room, dazzling pinks and blinding yellows in contrast to the bleak whiteness. I was in a hospital. I had been in and out of them a lot in the year my mother was ill and I was pretty damn used to the look and smell of them. They were all the same.

"Baby?" A voice grumbled from the darkness and my heart rate picked up, lovingly recorded on the monitor.

"A-Austin?" My throat is thicker than I expected, it felt like honey had dried on the insides of my neck and I struggled to get my words out.

"Ally, oh my god. I will get the nurse, I will be right back." He got up from the chair so quickly I was sure that he must feel dizzy.

"Wait Austin! What time is it? What day? why am I here? Can you just stay and explain things first please." I whispered, I was so confused, I can't remember what happened to get myself. His eyes softened and walked over to my bed, grabbing my hand.

"Ally you've been in a coma for a week, it's Thursday, 3am. You fell down on the beach after I gave this ring," he tugged on my hand and I looked down to the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, "they said that you had very little glucose in your body and that it was shutting down. You almost killed yourself All's… all the exercise your body has clearly been through, the malnutrition. It's not doing you any good. Why did you do it baby?" he looked so sad, like it was ripping him to shreds that I was so ill.

I looked down, disappointed in myself for not making it less obvious. "I- I didn't want to lose you Austin. All those girls that look at you in the street, all those cheerleaders that flirt with you at practise. You're so talented, you're music is incredible. You are going to be going to places, the best ivy league music college and what I am going to be doing? Just holding you back with my stupid insecurities. I don't want to be someone you have to be ashamed of Austin." I felt the tears starting to spill over and I could very little to stop them.

He softly lifted my head up and gave me the softest kiss I had possibly ever had, it made my heart meter sky rocket. "Ally-bear I will never ever give up on you, you are not holding back or putting me down. Those girls are funny and yeah sure some of them are pretty but none of them are you Allison Dawson, none of them have beautiful sad brown eyes, or hair that makes models jealous. None of them do that cute little thing you do with your nose when you are tired, or that way that you blush when someone gives you a compliment, kind of like you are doing now. None of them laugh and make everyone else around them smile, none of them hold themselves with such distinction that you know that you have to up your game just to be good enough for them. None of them can make my heart skip a thousand beats, none of them make me feel sick before a date, or get sweaty palms when I am near them. None of them can sing like an angel and yet not ever let any of them see it. None of them are you, and I don't love any of them the way I do you." He breathed and I swear I could see a tear in his eye, he really loved me, now I knew I couldn't do it without him either. I needed his help, I needed the way that he looked at me right now to be etched into my brain, to remember it forever. He was all I needed, not some crazy exercise routine, or some extreme diet, just Austin and his hypnotising blue eyes.

"I love you too, Austin. I promise I will never do this again. I just need you, always you."

"I need you to Ally, and no girl with ever, ever be better than you. You are my forever." He kissed my hand, "I'll go get the nurse now," he looked at me once more and then quietly left the room. I was beaming from ear to ear, Austin loved me, Austin needed me as much as I needed him. As long as we were together we needed no one else. Just us against the world.

"Well hi honey, how are you feeling?" A sweet nurse with a southern accent came waltzing into the room with a sleepy Austin in tow. "Your fiancé here was very persistent in me coming to see the miracle girl and it looks as if he was right." We both blush at the fiancé thing but neither of us rushes to correct her. "He's been a right champion, ya' know? Never leaving your bedside, I was debating wheeling in his own bed for him but he insisted the chair was A okay." She starts checking my vitals and I look at Austin, who smiles tiredly at me and slouches back in the chair. Its as if all of the tension was sucked out of his body and now he was exhausted from the strain of it. "Well you look good, we gotta keep you in here for a little while longer, but looks as if you might be going home this weekend sugar, and with your prince charming as well." She winked and filled out my chart then gave me some pain relief and a glass of water before patting Austin's arm affectionately and walking out of the room. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Gabby and she has been your nurse the whole time, I was telling her that I wasn't leaving until you woke up." Austin explained and I laughed.

'Come on over here rock star and lay with me, there's enough room for the both of us." I open the covers and Austin moves sluggishly over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"I love you Ally, I thought I was going to lose you this week and I just couldn't handle that, the thought of not being able to do this without you. I will never do this without you." He whispered in my ear and then started singing me sleep, it was a song I didn't recognise, maybe it was one he wrote.

There's _no way I could make it without you, be here without you…. _


	9. With you all it began

**Hello everybody! **

**Long time no see! Things have been a little crazy here but here is the next chapter. Things get a little heated here but not too much as i don't want ruin it for later on ;) **

**All of the disclaimers still apply.**

**Enjoy, **

**Nessa**

**xoxo **

**...**

Chapter 9- With you it all begins

The weeks after I got out of the hospital were when everything in my life changed all over again. Austin hardly ever left my side, using my piano to practise his pieces on, singing me songs he wrote for me. Sometimes he'd play a familiar tune and we'd sing together, it was like having my very own entertainment system whilst I was still seen as to unwell to go to school.

My mental health was also improving, when I looked in the mirror I know longer saw a girl that was too skinny or too pale. I saw a girl who was so loved up that it couldn't possibly be real, I saw a girl who adored a cheeky blonde bombshell of a man a bit too much. I saw a girl who was growing in confidence, who now sung around her best friend, Trish, and even showed a few songs to her.

It was one Tuesday afternoon when Austin came steaming into my house, Trish hot on heels. "Ally! Ally! Guess what Austin did today at school it was so amazing!" She squealed as they both come to a stop at where I was sitting on the couch. I was still not well enough to go into school and they had been showing up here after school most days, usually bringing Dez along but sometimes he had to work.

"Did he do a back flip of the balcony?" I asked, humouring them.

Trish scoffed, 'of course not, something much cooler. He landed the main role in the school musical!" She jumped up and down and I got up to hug Austin.

"That's amazing baby! Congratulations!" I kissed all over his face and Trish made gagging noises behind me.

"Thanks Ally-Bear. You are looking at the next Danny Zucko." He popped his collar and I couldn't help but smile. He had so much confidence in him. "How did your appointment go today?" he sat down next to me and Trish sat cross-legged in the chair across from us.

"Well. They said I could go back to school on Monday." I smiled and Austin put his arm around me, beaming as if someone had just told him he won the lottery.

"That's so good Ally! Now you can audition for Sandy." Trish sung and I looked at her as if she had told me to go and to cliff dive off of the Grand Canyon.

"No way, I am no where near good enough for that."

"Psht. Yes you are. You'd knock all of the other girls out of the park." She bragged and I blushed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to audition, it would mean I wouldn't have to endure someone else touching Austin.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." I looked at Austin and he looked surprised, but his warm smile was all the reassurance I needed.

…

"So you are really going to do this?" Austin asked as I looked into the window of the theatre. My hands were getting sweaty and the familiar feeling of sickness was setting itself into my stomach. I nodded and gulped before turning to look at him. "You get them princess," he kissed me softly and then shoved me into the door. I glared back at him but sat down, waiting to be called. My hands were shaking and my legs twitching, I was going over the song lyrics in my head and I just wanted this to be over.

"Ally Dawson." The voice of the theatre teacher boomed out across the seating and I stood up, flattening my skirt against my legs and stumbling up to the stage. There was only a few other girls scattered around the seat but it may as well been a whole arena. I closed my eyes and thought of Austin, how comfortable he looked when he sung to me, how his confidence was so mesmerising. As the first chords of the song drifted into my ears it was as if they lifted all of the doubt from my mind and my voice floated across the room of its own accord.

When I had finished I opened my eyes and saw that every set of eyes in the room were wide with shock and every girl had a look of envy set in her mouth. It was exhilarating, to see all of the different faces and to know that I had caused that reaction. I bowed and moved off of the stage, heading straight for the door and into Austin's waiting arms. "Ally that was amazing, you're such a talented singer!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms tightly around me and I smiled. This was such a step in the right direction for me. I caught sight of the women hugging Austin in the glass of a classroom and I smiled, she was beautifully and confident. Her eyes dazzled with excitement and her slender frame held itself with such dignity, like she knew she had just aced that audition. I finally started to see what everyone else could see, the things I had apparently missed for so long.

…

Later that night Austin and I were curled up on his couch watching a movie to celebrate the massive step I had taken today when he had started to run his hands up and down my sides, teasingly slow. I had tried to ignore it at first but soon it became very hard to concentrate on anything else, especially when his breath was warm against my ear. His hands slowly drifted down to my thigh and he stroked soft circles into the skin there, moving them higher gradually until they were very close to something that he definitely should not be going near.

"What are you up to?" I asked, smiling knowingly.

"I thought I would congratulate my girlfriend on her amazing performance today." He whispered into my ear, playing with the waistband on my pyjama bottoms.

"Is that so?" I laughed.

"Mhm." He nipped my ear and then kissed softly down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and he kissed my neck more, sucking softly on the skin at my throat. A soft whimper came from my throat and I couldn't help but blush, embarrassed at the noise. He just chuckled and carried on, moving his hands inside of my bottoms and teasing the waistband of the boxers I borrowed from him. I bit my lip and ignored the screaming in my head that this was not a good time, and that his parents could be back any minute. His breath was a little more urgent on my neck and he squirmed a little beneath me, pressing himself against me as his hand made a move to go the one place I desperately wanted them.

_Click._ The latch on the door went and I could hear his parents making their way into the house. Austin moved like fire and soon we were sat in a much less compromising position. Him sat just slightly to the side of me with my legs in his lap. "Good evening you two.' Mimi smiled warmly. "Ally I think your father is waiting outside." She looked at us with a strange look on her face and I knew that she knew something was up. I jumped up and smiled, thanking her for having me over and kissing Austin goodbye before rushing out of the door, completely embarrassed. My father looked at me questioningly as I got into the car but knew better than to ask, we knew each other well enough to know that he definitely did not want to know. My father told me about his day on the way home and asked if I had a good day at school, tolf him about the auditions and he seemed thrilled that I had got up there and tried. I knew that even if I didn't get the part, I would be happy that I had managed to even audition without throwing up on someone.

…

The next day I rushed into school, I had a text from Dez telling me that his mum, who was good friends with the drama teacher, had told him the list of parts was decided last night and was posted today. I rushed over to the list and scanned over the names.

**Austin Moon- Danny Zucko**

**Desmond Taylor- Kinnicky**

**Charlotte Beates- Rizzo**

**Allison Dawson- Sandy**

I read over the list a few more times before I could fully appreciate what I was ready. I had gotten Sandy. I squealed and jumped and down, rushing over to the car park to meet Austin and tell him the great news. I saw his car and jogged over just as he was getting out, Dez climbing out of the other side. "Hey baby, how's it g-ahh." He gasped as he caught me; I had flung myself into his arms and kissed his face.

"I got it Austin! I got Sandy." I laughed and swung me around, kissing me softly.

"Well done baby, I knew you'd get it. You deserved it." He smiled warmly and put his arms around me, kissing me again.

"I couldn't have done it without you being there for me." I looked up at him and I saw my love for him reflected back in his gaze. Right then, there was nothing that could ever change how I felt. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong again.


	10. Feeling okay in my own skin

**Wassup people. i know i am the worst person ever for being away for so long but so much is happening right now. I'm updating when I can. **

**I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it.**

**Same disclaimers as usual apply but also I do not own any lyrics used in this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Nessa**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Feeling okay in my own skin**

I woke up this morning with much the same feeling I had been feeling the last month, happiness was pulsing through my body like a drug and I hadn't looked back in a long time. Austin and I were killing at Danny and Sandy in rehearsals and in a week we were going to be our first live show together. Me, ally Dawson, was going to perform on stage with the most wonderful person I had ever met, with the person who had the voice of an angel. I was nervous, of course, anyone who has ever been on stage will understand that butterfly-in-stomach feeling a week before a show. But they will also understand the exhilarating feeling of knowing that in a week all of your hard work was going to pay off, people were finally going to see the person you have created.

I looked in the mirror and I saw the girl I had come to be content with, soft brown hair that curled perfectly by no effort, big doe brown eyes that held so much beauty of the world in their depth. I saw the girl that Austin Moon, the hottest guy to ever walk Marino high's halls, was in love with. I saw the girl that could hold down the most irresistible, most wanted, man in all of Miami.

"So what are we going for today, Ally?" I asked myself as I beamed at my wardrobe. It had taken a very sudden change in the last month, thrill dresses and pretty skirts swapped for tight dresses and skirts that were almost too short. Flowery blouses were swapped for tighter, darker colours. It was something that had always suited me, but something I had never had the courage to do. I was a changed woman and it was all thanks to the wonderful Austin Moon.

The beep I heard from my window made me smile wide and I looked out to see the car I had become accustomed to, in it's driver seat was the one person who had changed me completely, inside and out. Giving one last quick glimpse at myself in the mirror I ran out of the door and into the warm air. Miami was always hot, which is why no one blinked an eye at short clothes, it was the perfect place to reinvent yourself.

"You look gorgeous, Ally." Austin kissed my cheek, "as usual." He smirked and I kissed him softly. He was so perfect, so much a gentleman. It was truly amazing how one person could completely change your view on everything. I smiled and told him how he always managed to look perfect even though he hated waking up before then and he laughed. This was a normal morning for us now and I had become so comfortable with the way that my day always panned out.

* * *

By the time that rehearsals came around after school my mood had considerably dampened. My history teacher had decided to single me out the whole lesson and ask only me the question who knew no one would know. He was a total pig at the best of times but sometimes he was a little bit of an extra twat just to make sure we all knew that he was the one who made the rules, or even just because he could be a little extra mean. Austin saw me walk in and he came over straight away, a look of '_just ignore him Al's'_ on his face. I nodded and got into the swing of rehearsals, we were working on our final scene and it was probably the most awkward one of the whole play, hence why it was left until last. Now Austin and I hadn't been involved in any... touching yet, due to me wanting to wait and him having the self control of a nun and yet in this scene he had to be all over me in a fake car whilst watching some fake film. It was so hard not to imagine Austin and me in a situation like this, where we were in his car and he got a little too forward. Still having to kiss Austin fifteen times because Mr McCavey wanted to get it just right wasn't at all a bad thing and I sure as hell was not complaining.

"So my T-birds and Pink Ladies, I have a very important piece of news to indulge you all in. This is the first time ever that Marino High has attracted the attention of Talent Scouts from all over the world, for loads of prestigious music academies. So this is a very big deal for all of you so we must make sure we…" I stopped hearing everything he said right about then and that familiar feeling of dread crept through me. There was going to people in the audience that were judging, scrutinizing the entire performance for people that could possibly be the next actual Danny and Sandy on Broadway. I think I am going to be sick.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin whispered in my ear and I jumped slightly, being brought out of my crisis state.

"I- I don't think I can do this." I caught a glimpse of my dear-caught-in-headlights expression in Austin's eyes and I knew it was happening again.

"Baby it's okay, it's not like they are coming just to see you, they are coming to see the whole production." He was trying to help I know he was but I was the main star, I was freaking Sandy, and everyone was going to be watching Austin and me. There would be a room full of people that could potentially get me into the college of my dreams and I wasn't even sure I was ready for that kind of pressure. I would surely forget my lines, or the dance steps, or my song lyrics. What if I actually forgot how to sing? Or speak! Austin shook my shoulders hard and once again tried to pull me out of the trance I was in, this time to tell me that rehearsal was over and that he would drive me home if I wanted. I just nodded and walked out of the room with what I could only presume was an expression of a zombie in one of those films Austin liked.

We got in the car and the fresh air had done something to calm my nerves, but I was still finding it very hard to enjoy Austin's soft voice singing a song to me, I recognised it as one of the songs he was working on for some big audition that he was going to for some record company in the near future, something he hadn't actually booked yet, just planned on doing. I almost didn't notice that we didn't take the normal turn off to my house, or that we were heading straight out of town.

"Austin? Where are we going?" I looked over and he turned to me, giving me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen, it chilled me to the bone how gorgeous he was.

"Ally, I have something I want to show you, I have been working on it quite a long time now and I think it's finally ready to show you it." He pulls up in the car park and the beach we were at the day of my accident and pulls out his guitar case from the back seat. As he is getting set up I can't peel my eyes off of him, he looks like a real rockstar right now, the moonlight like a spotlight, focused on his instrument, just him and the song in his head. It was truly beautiful to see him so focused on the thing he loved most, to see that passion in his eyes.

_Been counting' every second of the day_

_I'm dying' to be seeing' your face_

_Wishing' you were at the door_

_Can't take another minute more..._

_Some way and somehow_

_I'm through, anticipating_

_Right here and right now,_

_It's true_

_Instead of waiting_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you_

_Chasing' the beat of my heart_

_Heading for all that I knew_

_Chasing' the beat of my heart…_

The song was beautiful, a ballad and softly sung with the sound of an acoustic guitar softly harmonizing to Austin's voice. It was a really moving song and it had me tearing up just to hear him sing. He looked straight at me whilst singing and when he was finished he told me he had written it for me, the person his heart beat for. I cried and he hugged me, the moon shining down in approval at us as we kissed under the stars, billions of cameras capturing the moment.

He drove me home and gave me a kiss goodbye, told me he loved me and the he would see me bright and early tomorrow before our last practice of the show that was beginning tomorrow night. It was now or never for us and I knew that I was going to be fine, as long as I had Austin next to me.

* * *

I woke in the night with the horrible feeling of dread, I was sweating and panting when I woke and the dream still clung desperately to my head. I was on stage with Austin when I caught sight of a man making notes, he was shaking his head and making disgusted noises in the back of his throat. I froze and forgot my lines, walking back into a dancer and making them tumble, taking the set with them. Austin and sea of other people's faces began to laugh at me, pointing and screaming about the incompetent child who couldn't even stand on her own two feet. It was horrible and I woke with a tear in my eye. I knew it was obscured, of anyone Austin would never laugh at me, he might laugh with me afterwards but never at me. I shook the dreaded ream free from my mind and repeated my lines over and over in my head until I slowly drifted back into a troubled sleep, dreaming of the first performance that could change my life.


	11. So alive, so alive

**Hello again! I had a few extra moments so here is the next chapter. **

**Same disclaimers apply **

**Enjoy**

**Nessa **

**xoxox**

* * *

**Chapter 11- So alive, I'm so alive**

Backstage was buzzing with excitement and fear as the cast and crew heard the mumbled voices of the audience outside. People were filing in quickly and my hands were shaking as I thought of the audience I was going to see when I got up on that stage. Austin was beside me, holding my hand and humming his song to me, trying to calm my thundering nerves. I was terrified, somewhere in that audience out there was a man that could completely change my life forever, and I was about the sing in a freaking poodle dress.

I was counting down from a thousand when curtain call was finally mentioned and then Austin's hand was ripped from mine and he was tugged out of the dressing room. I knew I wasn't going to see him until about 15 minutes into the show now and that made me eve more nervous. Austin and his fellow T-birds had the first number and he was such a naturally born performer that I almost forgot about my own fear watching him, almost.

Finally came the time for Sandy to make her entrance for the first time and my feet suddenly felt as if they were made of lead, I couldn't move. My body was ice, my face was fire. I was completely and utterly not ready for this. I saw Austin's concerned face from the stage and even at an angle I could see that he was just as nervous for my big entrance as I was. _Take a deep breath Dawson and take the leap, _I coached myself and ever so slowly I took one step and then another, until I was in the spotlight, well blinded by it and speaking lines that I didn't think would ever come out of my mouth. A quick glance at the audience made me realise that with the lights you couldn't see anything, or make out any faces and that made it easier to pretend they weren't there, it was just a dress rehearsal.

Soon my confidence grew and by the end of the show I was having a blast, Austin and I fell in love in front of a crowd of over 500 people and we confessed our love by a song or two. Then came the end when we all performed the final number and took our places for the bows, Austin and I being the last to bow. It was thrilling, being someone else and seeing how you convinced yourself that you were her, you were this beautiful character who became indescribably sexy.

As soon as it was over we ran off the stage, giggling like two year olds and embracing each other in a fit of pure euphoria. We had done it, I had made it through and Austin has been amazing. We had made it. My father and his parents came running over, gushing about how amazing we are and how they felt like we really were Sandy and Danny. I smiled and curled into Austin's side, letting the adrenaline inside of my veins play it's course and enjoy the moment we were having, Austin and I were centre of attention.

Mr McCavey came over singing our praises and telling us how proud of us he was, that we did a stellar job. Then he went quiet and told Austin that there was someone who wanted to speak to him, gesturing to an impeccably dressed man at the back of the crowd.

Austin looked at me, a million questions in his eyes, and let go of me to walk over to the stranger. They shook hands and I could make out the congratulations that left the suited mans lips, and then my attention was drawn away by Trish throwing her arms around me and telling me how well I did. I tried to keep one eye on Austin but I was whisked away to make a round of the theatre by Mr McCavey.

The after party was at Jason's house, one of the T-birds and Austin promised he would drive me, I wanted to ask him what that man had wanted but he was so quiet I was almost afraid to ask. The whole ride he just focused on the road, not once speaking about the performance, only grunting when I told him about a praise we had gotten, he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Okay out with it Austin, what did that man say to you?" I finally sighed, I couldn't take it anymore.

"He told me he was impressed with my voice and my talent. He came from Starr records… he's offered me a record deal." Austin doesn't once look away from the road ahead. I was so confused inside.

"Austin! That's amazing! Why aren't you happy? This is the start of a career for you, Starr records is a huge corporation, they could be a stepping stone to becoming a massive rock star like you've always wanted." I praised and I was bubbling with pride and excitement.

"Ally, I'm not taking it." He said simply, like there was no discussion, like we were talking about groceries.

"What! Austin you can't pass up an opportunity like this, it's a massive deal!" I almost screamed.

"Ally the record deal is in Los Angles. I would have to move away." Oh. Everything fell deathly silent in the car and Austin pulled over at Jason's house, turning off the engine. You could hear the pulsing music coming from inside the house but all of a sudden I didn't feel likes celebrating anymore.

"When?" I asked.

"Ally it doesn't matter I'm not taking-"

"When Austin?"

"Next week." He sighed.

I gasped, "so soon?" I tried so hard to hold back the tears but he knew I was trying to be strong.

"It doesn't matter Ally, I am not taking it, I am not leaving you." He looked at me with such passion in his eyes, I had seen that passion before, when he played my piano, or his guitar, or on stage tonight. I sighed, how could I let him pass up a chance to follow his dream?

"Austin you have to take it." I all but whispered.

"But Ally-"

"No Austin. This is your dream, it's all you've ever wanted and now you can have it. You can have everything you ever wanted, don't throw it away for me. I would never be able to live with myself." I looked down, the words hit my heart so hard it felt like someone had pierced it with an arrow, I already felt empty just at saying the words but he needed to hear them, he needed to go and live his dream.

"I-"

"Austin, if you don't take this now you might regret it, and then resent me for holding you back, I don't ever want to hold you back." A single tear slipped through my resolve and slid slowly down my cheek. Austin's thumb came up to wipe the tear away and I could see he was fighting back tears as well.

"I love you Als, don't you dare forget that. I will come back for you, no matter where this takes me, no matter where our journey ends, I will always come back for you. I could be in Tokyo and you in New York and I would still swim the ocean for you. Don't give up on me okay? I will do this for us and then in two years you can come out and join me, we can live a good life together baby, I'll set up the rest of our lives for us. There's no way I can do this without you." He pressed his forehead to mine and let the tears finally flow. What a pair we must have looked like, in a poodle skirt and a leather jacket, crying in a 4x4, saying goodbye to a love that hadn't even really started yet.


	12. This life ins't gonna be perfect

**Hello! Okay so this chapter was really nerve racking to write so let me know if it is too much. **

**Disclaimers apply as usual**

**Love **

**Nessa **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 12- I know this life isn't gonna be perfect**

Austin's departure from my life was going to be gradual, which I was sure was more torture than him just leaving. He went for a week at first, to record a demo and to go house shopping with his folks. He Skyped me every night from the hotel and told me how recording had been, or how the real estate lady was weirdly touchy with his dad, even though his mum was right there. It was hard enough not being with him for a week and I soon started to regret the choice to push him to go. If I had said to him that I didn't want for him to go then he wouldn't have, he would have said no, but I know that was selfish and he deserved to be the best.

Besides it was only two years and then school would be finished for good, I would be allowed to move out there and be with Austin, we could finally be together. It was only 24 months, we could do that.

After the initial trip, Austin would go over to Los Angles every two or three weeks for a while, to have interviews and recording sessions, to finalise the house he would be living in, to get a feel for his new home. Every time he kissed me goodbye I tried to treat it like our last kiss, so that when the time come for him to leave permanently it wouldn't seem so bad but it just got harder and harder as the time went on. We were slowly having to come to grips with the fact that for two years we would not be able to touch each other.

* * *

One night his parents were in LA finalising some stuff for Austin's final move the next morning and my father had agreed to let me stay at Austin's. We were watching re runs of the same show we had watched a million times before on the sofa that was the last thing to be packed, boxes scattered around the room, when Austin started to softly kiss my neck. I smiled and leaned my head to the side, allowing him better access. He hummed in appreciation and sucked every so softly on the exposed skin on my collarbone, which made me shiver. I turned in his lap and kissed him softly, to which he responded almost instantly and soon the kisses became more heated, hands began to roam.

When I felt his hand slip under my shirt I bit my lip and helped him pull it over my head. It was an old shirt of his and I was wearing nothing underneath it, something Austin obviously liked as he gasped and then attacked my neck once more, kissing ever so softly down my body until he came into contact with my breasts. He kissed very softly on the nipples and then took my left breast into his mouth, sucking very softly. I groaned and threw back my head, straddling his lap and wiggling ever so slightly.

He growled again, "God Ally stop or I'll rush and then it won't be special." His words made me flush with colour and my body tingled with admiration and love. I stopped moving and let him lick and suck my breasts until I could no longer help my squirming.

"Austin please." I whined and he smiled evilly.

"What baby?" He smirked and kissed my collar bone.

"Stop teasing me." I begged and chuckled into my skin, his hand slowly gliding down to the one place I wanted him badly right now. His hand softly touched over my sensitive parts and I gasped as he touched my clit. Sensation fired off in my body and I couldn't help the moan that escaped and he put more pressure on my pleasure button. I yanked at his top as he pushed one finger inside of me and the pleasure rippling through me was consuming. "Oh Austin, please." My voice sounded foreign to me, too high pitched.

"What do you want Ally?" He grunted against my skin and curled his finger upwards inside of me.

"Oh Austin, please, I want you inside of me." I wailed and all of a sudden I was flipped over, splayed on the couch and Austin was hovering over me, already relieved of his jeans and boxers. With one last look in my eyes as confirmation Austin pushed very slowly inside of me and hell did it hurt. You know how they always lie to you and say, it really doesn't even hurt that bad, well it does and it almost, almost unbearable. Soon though I was getting into the hang of things and wrapped my legs around Austin's waist, encouraging him to go deeper into me. As he obliged I dug my nails into his back and he made a growling noise in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

It didn't take us long to find a rhythm that suited us both, deep and slow, this wasn't something that either of us wanted to rush and I was revelling in the new sensation that Austin was giving me. It was so exhilarating. All of a sudden a pressure was building in my lower belly and my whole body was stiffening, I had read books on the subject but had never had one myself, I still had some idea what was happening.

"Austin I think I'm…" and then it happened. Light exploded behind my eyes and my body combusted into a million little fragments, my legs quivered and I let out a very breathy moaned version of Austin's name. soon after he gave one final thrust and made a similar sound against my neck.

Austin's weight pressed ontop of me in a reassuring way and I felt so loose, like my bones had been rearranged in a really good way. "Oh wow." I muttered.

"Mmm," Austin hummed and kissed my neck softly, "I didn't hurt you did I?" he looked in my eyes for the first time and I could see was love in their depths. I shook my head no and Austin slowly got up, grabbing my hand and leading my to his bedroom. There were boxes everywhere with different labels on them for all the different parts of Austin's room. I had helped him pack a few and there was one box marked 'The best year of my life' which held a photo album I had made for him and all of the ticket ends for the car parking that he had paid for, or the receipts for places we had been. It was probably the hardest box we had to pack. I looked around the bare room, which held so many memories and a tear came to my eye. This was the end of an era, the end of the team we had come to be used to, the end of the foursome that had become inseparable, and then end to the best time of my life.

"Hey, come on now Ally, lets not make the last night a sad one okay?" Austin kissed my tears away and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't help it… please don't leave me Austin." I know I was being selfish, but I couldn't help myself, this was my last ditch effort to keep him with me.

"We both know I have to Als, it's only 24 months and then you'll be with me. In our own place with our own car, we can decorate it how you like, we can have a big garden and a guest bedroom for Dez and Trish. It will be the start of our life together." He pulls me over to his bed and lays me down, crawling in beside me.

We snuggled under the covers and for the rest of the evening it was easy to pretend that tomorrow was never going to happen, we just held on to the dream that one day we would be together again.


	13. The ups and downs are gonna be worth it

**I am so sorry for this chapter guys I promise it will get better **

**Disclaimers as usual apply**

**Nessa **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 13- The ups and downs are gonna be worth it**

The airport was a riot, so many people were heading back to their lives, so many families were going to reunited, mine was being ripped apart. Austin would have to leave me soon to go through customs and I wasn't allowed any further. Then he would have to wait a long hour before his flight was to take off. It was a horrific time for us both, we hadn't stopped touching each other since we woke up, he held my hand as I drove him to the airport this morning, he had his hand on my shoulder the whole walk from the car park to the terminal. Now it was time to break away and say goodbye. I looked into the eyes of the person I was the most comfortable with in the world and my emotions were mirrored in his eyes, he looked as if he was in pain.

"Baby, this isn't the end of the road for us, it's just a bump along the way. You'll be coming over on that one way flight before you know it and we will be together." He put his hands on either side of my face and looked right into my eyes, the passion and truth in his voice gave me strength.

"Don't forget me, Austin." I muttered, unsure of what else I could say right now.

"Impossible, you're name is tattooed to my heart. Ally it's only a few states, we aren't oceans apart. Call my name and I will right back here, running as fast I can." He kissed my nose and started humming our song. "I promise, I'll be chasing the beat of my heart." He smiled cheekily and I knew he was trying to make me laugh, he was trying to make light of the dark situation but I had to be happy for Austin, he was living our dream. I smiled and wished him a safe trip, making him promise to give me a text once he was there.

"Goodbye, Ally." He nodded and gave me one last kiss goodbye, then he turned around and walked away. Tears slipped from my eyes and with every step further he took away from me, my heart stretched with him.

"Goodbye Austin." I whispered to his back as he walked off into the crowd of the airport.

* * *

The days after Austin's departure were torture, everyone acted as if they were walking on egg shells around me. Dez and Trish tried to hide their new found love from me in the fear that it would break me down, my father was suddenly home all the time from work, even though I knew his new job was demanding. I was poor little Ally again, the girl who lost her family. I was cursed, first my brother Elliot, then my mother, then Dallas and now Austin. I was a magnet for goodbyes.

Trish would come over most evenings with films and popcorn, both her and Dez would always try to persuade me to come out on their date nights but I knew I was third-wheeling and I just couldn't bear to think about Austin in anyway.

Other than the I got here safe text I hadn't heard from him in a week but I guessed that he must be super busy; recording demos and learning dance moves for a promise of a tour at the end of this year. I was happy really, I was happy he was happy, but god did I miss him all the damn time.

* * *

A month after Austin had left I started to realise I could do this, I could wait it out for two years. Only 23 more months to go. His texts were even less frequent now, in fact I had only received one in the last two weeks and I knew that everything must be so stressful for him over there. I understood but I just wished I could hear his voice, or see his face but Skyping wasn't allowed until they had settled in and he had his first album recorded. His career had to come first.

* * *

Two months after I started to doubt my own strength, could I really be without him for that long? I was already going crazy but I convinced myself it was because we hadn't been talking much, or not at all for the last month. It was okay coupled went years without contact when they are in the army. He'll contact me soon I know it.

* * *

Three months later was the first time I realised he was not going to contact me again, I was idly sat in my car waiting for Trish to finisher her first day at her new job, the eighth one this month when a name caught my attention on the radio, 'And now we have Austin Moon with his first debut song, Chasing the beat of his heart, supposedly written for his girlfriend. Juicy stuff." This made me smile, he told them that he had written this song for me.

The familiar notes were different though, the tune was too bouncy and the beat to fast. Austin's voice had matured and he sounded so much more confident than when he sung it for the first time. This wasn't the Austin I knew at all. The beat was all wrong, the song was all wrong.

It finished and the presenter once again spoke, "so Austin, tell me, is it true you wrote this for your girlfriend?"

A man with a rough voice responded, "Yeah it is." He sounded like he didn't want ot admit that too much, "Molly is away a lot on business with her modelling career and so I thought this song would keep her feeling positive." WHOA, MOLLY? Who was Molly? My face went pale and I ripped my phone from my pocket, searching 'Austin Moon and girlfriend Molly' into Google. If it was possible my blood completely left my face and I felt cold all of a sudden. _Austin, _my mind whimpered, he looked so much older, his face was chiselled and defined, his hair was messier and yet perfectly styled. His clothes fit him perfectly and his smile was whiter than I could have remember, he looked so perfect. The girl standing next to him in these photos was equally perfect, she had long blonde and a smile that could kill, her body was gorgeous and her figure made me want to hurt her. God she was beautiful, I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes and I tried to keep them at bay but there was no way of controlling them, the ran freely down my face as I stared into the eyes of the one person I had been holding onto.

"God I hate my new boss, he's such an ass, honestly how was I meant to know that the food was that price, the menus really don't make it cle-" Trish looked at me, "Ally?" She asked and I thrust the phone in her face, wiping my tears away.

"I… Ally, he must have a reason for this…" she trailed off, unaware of what to say and I knew exactly how she felt. This was not how I remembered Austin but this stranger in those photos was not the man I fell for.

"Just forget it Trish, the damage is done." I started the car and wiped my eyes, determined to forget about everything but the memories seemed to come back in vengeance and claim my mind as we were driving. This was the road that Austin first held my hand on, we kissed against that tree, and he pointed to a really cute photo in that window. My eyes threatened to spill over again and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. _No. Forget him Ally he clearly did not want you as much as you wanted him. he's just another person you had to say goodbye too, you should be used to it by now._

* * *

Once I had dropped Trish home I drove out of town and to the destination where I could truly say goodbye.

Staring out at the sea I remembered all the memories I had in this place, the first time we touched, the first night I fell in love with Austin, the night he gave me the promise ring and I passed out. I looked down at it now and it felt like it was scolding my finger, burning me from the inside out. How dare he? How dare he play me like this?

And in a moment of white, hot fury I clenched the small piece of metal in my fist and catapulted into the water, watching as the waves dragged it away.


	14. As long as I'm, I'm with you

**Disclaimers apply. **

**Comment me your favourite line from this chapter :) **

**Love Nessa **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 14- As long as I'm, I'm with you**

The photos were out of the frames, the smell of him erased from my room with numerous washes and spring cleans and within less than half a year Austin Moon was completely erased from my life, apart from the constant playing of his new songs on the radio. I tended to not listen to MTV anymore and my musical career all but stopped, the thought of hearing my piano playing similar notes to the one Austin would play for me… it was torture.

I was staring in my mirror, seeing all the things that obviously had made Austin run away at first chance, my chin was too sharp, my knees to wobbly. I had the figure of a twelve-year-old boy and I dressed like a hooker most of the time. I wasn't a model… not like Molly Kavahgna as she was called. I felt a hot tear fall down my cheek and it wasn't the first I had shed today. Austin was completely erased from my room and from my house but he was never going to stop lingering in my heart, he was like a leech, I couldn't get him off of my mind. That was what made me so miserable, because whilst he was enjoying the good like in LA with his gorgeous girlfriend, I was here moping about a fake love.

"Allison Marie Dawson I swear to God if you don't hurry the hell up I will drag you out by your hair, in whatever you're weari-" Trish saw my face and instantly her eyes softened. "Ally are you sure you want to do this today?" Today was the day to get the last thing that connected me to Austin, my hair. I dyed it because I thought he would have liked it and now it was time for a dramatic change. I looked back at my best friend, one of the only things I was thankful for in life, and nodded in determination. This was a full Austin detox and I was doing it right.

She sighed, "okay then, Dez is waiting in the car, lets go." She grabbed my hand and the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about her boyfriend did not go amiss with me, even if I was a grump.

* * *

An hour and a half later and I was walking out into the Miami heat, a beach blond with no hair reaching over her neckline. Ally Dawson had done a Miley Cyrus, although not quite so dramatic.

"I like it, Ally. It looks edgy and daring in sexy way." Trish was trying her hardest to not say what she was thinking, she hated it.

"Seriously Ally, it's like you're a new person." Dez was slightly better at it than Trish but I gave them the benefit of the doubt and just smiled. Heading onto the next order of business: new clothes. My wardrobe was just not going to fit this new hair, I needed something tighter and yet more tasteful, mature even. Instead of heading to the normal stores I headed straight to a store that I was pretty sure I could not afford any of the clothes in, but it had a sale on so with my money I had from selling the Porsche I knew I could afford something new and exciting.

* * *

By then end of that night I was exhausted and completely different woman, my eyes sparkled in the mirror and my smile seemed a little brighter. The girl looking back at me was fresh and new, she was daring and pretty and not afraid to be a little different, she was Ally 2.0. She didn't need any self-absorbed, only think about himself, pop star, she was an independent woman.

I smiled one last time to myself and then headed downstairs to where Trish and Dez were snuggled on my couch. I had long accepted them as a couple and now I embraced it, seeing a happy and healthy relationship gave me a little hope for my future. Dad had gone back to working nearly all the time and I think it was to avoid all the crying and moping I was doing, I was grieving my lost family all over again but I was in no way going to let the disappointments in life get me anymore. I had my wonderful friends to remind me that it didn't matter what happened, love would always find you.

"So Ally, we have something we want to tell you…" Trish's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over to my best friends, both shifting a little in their seats.

"Oh?" I asked, a little nervous.

"As you know last night was mine and Dez's date night, and we have been dating for a while now…" Trish trailed off.

"Yeah? Cut to the chase Trish." I didn't mean to be blunt but I hated it when they left me hanging, but then the most unexpected thing happened. Trish held out her left hand and on the finger next to the pinky was a beautiful silver ring with a bright red diamond in it. I couldn't really process what was happening, I looked up and the both had happy tears in their eyes, I had happy tears in mine too. The ring was gorgeous and totally suited Trish, she looked all glowly and happy. I jumped up and leapt into her lap, hugging her so tightly that I knew she couldn't breathe, but I didn't care, I was so happy.

We talked about how it had happened and how he had got down on his knee in front of everyone at a baseball game, how he had made the mascot carry the ring over to her in the cheerleader interlude. It all sounded so perfect and movie-esk. Dez was just in the middle of telling me exactly how he had snuck away to get it all set up when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He checked it then looked at Trish with a knowing glance, "I have to take this." He got up and exited the room very quickly. I flashed Trish and questioningly look and she just shrugged her shoulders as if she had no clue what was going on. I found this the most convient time to need the bathroom and crept down the hall to where I could hear Dez on the phone to someone.

"No she is doing better, yes she has, she cut her hair but it looks nice, she sold it, well what did you expect her to do? I think you really hurt her you know and I really don't want there to be any awkwardness and the wedding. Oh really? How is she? Yeah? That's good, I am glad everything is going well over there man. Of course she can come to the wedding, she is your fiancé after all. Yeah speak soon, I will Austin, I promise. Bye." I heard Dez shuffle towards the door but I was too frozen in shock to care right now. _Fiance. Austin has a fiancé. _Immediately I plummeted back into the state I had been three months ago and as Dez opened the door, a shocked look on his face to find me there, I was making a run for the front door and out into the cold chill of the night.

* * *

The air was cold and uncomfortable but I hardly even noticed, my heart was frosted enough for everything else to feel warm and I was numb from the inside out. I didn't know what emotion to feel, relief, pain, hurt, sadness? None of them were going to help me right now, I just felt… numb. I stared at the blank street ahead of me, bleak in the darkness and I couldn't help but notice that the streetlights seemed to be dimmer than usual. As if they had the life drained out of them as well. I sat on a bench and cried for a little while, until I realised that it was doing me no good and so I headed back home.

When I arrived I found Trish and Dez sat on my couch but as they got up, ready to defend him no doubt, I held up my hand and shook my head. _Please don't,_ I communicated and with a heavy heart and a tear stained face, I imprison myself in my room to heal.


	15. When I'm standing on the edge

I know I suck at updating but things have been really crazy here. Anyway enough of me, enjoy this chapter and sorry for POV swap

Disclaimers apply from previous chapters

Enjoy

Nessa

**xoxo**

**Chapter 15- When I'm standing at the edge**

16th February 1996. It was a day I knew well and wish I did not know at all. Last year this day had been the most perfect day ever, I had been with the most wonderful person in my life and I had felt so spoiled. But this year it was just going to be a reminder of what I lost. And this day was: My birthday.

Trish had gone into full planning mode, deciding what venue to hire, what the colour theme should be, whether there should be a DJ or a band but I couldn't find it in myself enough to care. "Ally do you think white as the theme, we could get white doves for you arrival, and white balloons, and guys with white angel wings on to serve the food. It would be totally tasteful of course, but we could hire out a club and deck it out with everything white and glamorous." Her eyes shone with the brightness of a child on Christmas morning and I was glad to see someone was excited for my turning eighteen, because I sure as hell was not. I promised Trish I'd let her plan it as long as it was not too big and I was not going to get too embarrassed but I was now realising that maybe it was a bad idea to give her free reign, I just couldn't find it in myself to care enough to help. It was just another reminder that Austin was no longer here.

Last year was such an understated but amazing day, I can remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

_"__Ally, you have a little something on your nose," he reaches over and kisses my nose very softly, making me blush. _ _"__You're so cute when you blush." I giggled and he smiled, giving me another soft kiss. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here." He handed me a small box and I looked at him questioningly, about ready to tell him he shouldn't have. _

_"__Just open it." He laughed and I did. Inside was the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen, a musical nose encased in silver with shimmering diamonds cradled in the middle. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery but I noticed something about it. _

_"__Austin… the note is upside down?" I asked, worried that maybe he hadn't noticed. _

_"__I know. It's because you've got me upside down." I cried and pounced on him, attacking him in kisses and his laugh chimed in my ear so sweetly, it really was a perfect day._

* * *

A tear slid down my face as the fond memory invaded my senses and I fondled the pendant on my neck, it was the one thing I couldn't deal to part with. "Ally?" Trish was looking at me, holding up to different coloured fabrics, "which one do you like more for the curtains?" I pointed to a random one and Trish nodded, getting back down to making my birthday the most amazing thing ever.

* * *

By the time Trish had left I was exhausted, she had made me write out invitations by hand all afternoon whilst she rang clubs and bands and caterers. She was a really good event organiser and she had such passion about it as well. My hand was cramped and so I decided to just sit and watch TV for a little while, just to relax my mind.

I wasn't really paying attention to the programme in front of me until a familiar mop of blond hair bounced onto the screen. "And here we have live footage of Austin Moon's sold out concert in Miami." A presenter squealed and I think I might have froze to the sofa, did she say Miami? As in this Miami? Austin was in Miami right now? I shot up and got my phone, ringing Trish and demanding she take me to the concert right now. She was reluctant but she knew she had to do it, it was the most passion I had showed in weeks.

* * *

Not twenty minutes later, I was dressed and jumping into Trish's car, determined to at least see him. I didn't really know what I would say, or if I would say anything at all. I was confused and a little bit terrified to see him. I checked my reflection in the mirror and sighed in relief, I had made a little effort today with my make up because I knew Trish was coming over so I didn't look completely awful but there was no way I was going to hide the bags under my eyes. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ear and I shook my leg nervously, the concert would be over by the time we got through all of the traffic and I knew Trish could sense my irritation. She sent me a reassuring look, "we'll get there Ally, I promise." She vowed and out her foot on the gas pedal, propelling us straight through the middle of the slow moving traffic in a death defying race against time.

We made just as the concert was finishing and teenage girls that were definitely not allowed out this late were spilling from the auditorium doors, I was a nervous wreck and I hadn't even seen him yet. Trish was trying to get us behind stage, using what she liked to call her 'management' voice and I was waiting anxiously for any sign of Austin. His webpage said that he liked to do surprise photos with his fans at the end of every concert and he would just appear out of nowhere to meet his fans.

"We're in luck, my amazing acting skills got us behind stage, but we have to quick before that doofus realises I am not Austin's manager. Now go." She pushed me through the door the guard had step out of the way of and I ran, as fast as my legs could take me, in the general direction of the dressing rooms.

My chest tightened at the thought of seeing him for the first time in several months, would he look different? Would I look different? Would he even recognise me? Maybe he could explain this whole mess away, he had to have a good reason as to why it happened, I finally felt alive again. He was my life line and I knew it.

As I rounded a corner I heard voices come from the other side and I slowed to a walk to listen in to the conversation, peaking around the corner. "Babe, fans always through themselves at me, it's something I cant help." His voice, oh how it made my heart beat faster, but it plummeted at the sight of her. Beautiful blond hair only a shade darker than my new colour, blue eyes that even from here I could see were dazzling.

"But I don't want them touching what's mine." Her voice was perfect too, soft and seductive, every guys dream.

"I know baby." He touched her shoulder and my heart stuttered, a gasp slipping from my lips in pain. "But I only want you to touch me, I only want you Mols." He smiled that smile that was meant for my eyes only and leant in to the perfect bitches face.

That was when my heart flat lined. My life line was gone, my saviour saving someone else. My Austin was her Austin now. A tear rolled down my face lazily, as if it had no life to it either and a sob fell from my lips. Both of their heads snapped in my direction and I turned and ran, not caring if he saw me or not.

Austin's POV

_Ally?_ I would recognise that scent anywhere, Ally's scent. I caught a glimpse of slick blond hair that just didn't match the description though. I know it was Ally's smell, and her little sigh that I had definitely heard before but I must have imagines it. Just some crazy fan, Ally wasn't blond after all.

"Okay baby, I love you. Sorry I get so crazy." She smiles, _crazy is definitely the right word, _I think harshly.

"It's okay Mols." I smile my best at her but my heart is breaking, I feel so empty inside and it's torture knowing she's within my reach. So close but so far, I just wish she could read my mind from here, I would tell exactly what I am thinking right now.

_I miss you Ally. _


	16. It's such a long way down

**Hello all, **

**Glad to know some people are still here with me through this journey, enjoy Ally's next step **

**Nessa**

**xoxo**

Chapter 16- It's such a long way down

It's happening again, those little niggling thoughts that make me feel like I am a terrible person, those horrible feelings that remind me I am nothing special. Everything Austin fixed is broken again and it was the same person that fixed them that broke them. Seeing him… kiss her was the hardest thing I have ever seen and I watched my own mother take her last breaths. He was meant to be my forever, the person who never left, but all he did was leave, just another disappointment.

Trish was trying to keep my optimistic, sending me pictures of cute boys she knew from school, getting guys to text me and ring me, talk to me in school, flash me a smile but I couldn't seem them. All I saw was him and all the pain I felt when he left. The boys were nice, telling me I looked pretty when I was pretty sure I looked like a mess, tired and not groomed. Flashing me smiles and holding open doors, but I knew it was because they were terrified of my best friend, not because they were actually attracted to me, because who would be. My blond hair was slowly growing out but I just couldn't care enough to go and get my roots done, my appearance seemed so irrelevant now. What was the point of looking good if all you are is an empty shell? My eyes had lost the light a long time ago, stolen away with the beat of my heart and I had no life left in my body, I was an emotionless zombie.

Dad was trying to help to, taking me to movies and giving me extra money to buy new clothes but I didn't like crowds and didn't care for new clothes. I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my sad excuse for a life and go over my whole relationship with Austin to see what I did wrong.

After one particular awful day at school come home to a welcomed surprise, an empty house. Feeling relaxed and free for the first time in weeks I turn on the radio to get some well-needed human moments and instantly regret it. Right there on the radio is the one voice that I really did not need to here.

"So, Austin, how is the wedding planning coming along?" Rosie Thorpe, the most annoyingly happy women asked in a sing-song voice.

"It's great actually, we have a lot of stuff planned and it's all becoming very real now, Molly has been amazing though, she's glowing." I could hear the smile in his voice and my heart twinged.

"Well that's good, after you new song dropped we were worried that you were trying to tell us something."

"No. '_Not_ a _love _song' is just that, a song. I never intended for it to go this far, to make people believe things that just _aren't true._ I think my true _ally _in all this has to be my record label for finding time to _listen to me _and for helping me _put the rumours to rest._" My heart all about stopped, he said Ally not ally…. He said my name.

I ran back through the interview in my head and there's some choice words he put emphasis on.

_Not love…_

_Aren't true…_

_Ally…_

_Listen to me…._

_Ally, listen to me_

What the hell Austin? Just rub salt in the wound that you want me to listen to you. I am and you seem damn happy, asshole. Well if it wasn't love for you then good riddance.

* * *

The days after the cryptic message over the radio were miserable; I skipped school and ignored Trish's calls. Dez came over twice and dad told him I was unwell, not even he could speak to me. I was completely lost now, no hope, no love. Everything was a lie. Austin never loved me; he never wanted to be with me. He admitted that in the interview with that woman. There was no hope for me now.

"So I was thinking that maybe it was time to move on again…" I was at the table with my father having one of our quiet dinners together when he comes out with this outburst.

"What? No! We can't! Your job is here." I exclaimed, the most noise I had made in a week.

"There are other jobs Ally, I can't be somewhere that is making you unhappy." My father looked at me with pure worry in his voice.

"I-I'm not unhappy." I stutter and look down. _Lame Ally._

"Yes you are. It's decided Ally. We're moving. Just choose a state okay?" he sighed and got up from the table, looking older than he ever had before.

_Great, you've made him so stressed he's ill, way to go Ally you can't even make sure your own father is healthy. You're a failure. _

I needed to pick myself up, I had fallen such a long way from when I had come here, when I was happy in New York. I had a life ahead of me then and I was going to be damned if I was going to lose that now. I needed to drag myself off of the floor and get back into life. Maybe a change would be good for me, a chance to make a fresh start in a place where no one knows me, where the memory of Austin isn't always invading my senses. I could do this, a place that was isolated and quiet, somewhere out of the way where my past could not repeat itself. That's what I needed, a completely new start.

I smiled and thought about all the things I could achieve in a new place and slowly I drifted off into a sleep, dreaming of new lands and new beginnings.


	17. And I second guess myself

**Disclaimers apply **

**Chapter 17- And I second-guess myself**

Austin's tour wasn't due to end for another two weeks, which meant another two weeks with him in the surrounding area of Miami, which meant he would be within driving distance for my birthday; and that made me feel ill. Ever since seeing him at his concert my mind was a maze, I was completely lost in which emotion I was feeling; right now I was mad. He was such a manipulative player, he only wanted what he couldn't have and as soon as he got it he dropped it for the next model, literally. I knew the anger would fade and soon I would be feeling sad again, then empty, then happy I got out of there when I did, and then mad again. My emotions were cycling and it was exhausting to keep up.

That's why I hadn't been at school all week, or why I had still been ignoring my friends constant attempts to make me come out of my house. I wasn't strong enough to face people right now, let alone a world that loved Austin Moon, that was unaware of how evil he really was.

_But, honestly who could blame him for leaving you, look at you._ There's that voice again, the voice that we all have that tells us those jeans might be just a little too tight, or that the lipstick you're wearing washes you out. Recently it had been acting out against me and had seemed to find its voice a little more than usual. It was right. I was nothing compared to what Austin could get, even in high school he was able to get all the girls he wanted, he could have had a fan club of females with all the attention he got. _So why the hell did he choose you? _

I sigh and look in the mirror, I hadn't bothered showering in three days and my hair hung lifeless from my head, my skin was drawn and grey looking, like a corpse. My lips had no gloss and my cheeks no colour; I was a lifeless, emotionless zombie. I was too thin, to little and unnoticeable. I was a no body and Austin was everybody's number one. No wonder he left me for someone better, she's gorgeous and noticeable, and she's a model. I was never going to be his forever when there are girls like that in this world. What makes it worse is apparently she's a really sweet person, she saves animals and helps recycle, she picks up litter on the beaches and even saved a bunch of baby sea turtles once. She's a saint and that's what makes it so much worse, I couldn't even hate her.

My dad brings me up a cup of tea and a magazine to read whilst I am in bed and then leaves for work, vowing he will be home for dinner at six and will make us something special. I sit back in bed and sip my tea, leafing absently through my magazine when I come across an article about Austin and Molly. The headline read 'trouble in paradise? Is Austin fed up with his girl?' and instantly I start to skim the story. Austin and Molly were spotted on the beach arguing about something when she slapped him round the face and stormed away, throwing what seemed to be a ring at him. The picture is of Austin staring after a fleeing form I assume is molly and he has that look. The look he had when we found a dead crow in the road, the look he had when Marley died. It was his 'things can't get any worse' face and although I know I should be happy, I can't help but feel a twinge of pain at his pain.

After reading the article and am intrigued to find out more so I search it up on my laptop and on the first page of the search engine a article for the New York Times comes up. **BREAKING NEWS: AUSTIN MOON AND FIANCE ANNOUNCE THE CANCELLATION OF THEIR WEDDING.**

My heart stops.

He's broken up with her? They aren't together anymore? Oh my god. I quickly read the article and it says that Austin released in a press conference that him and molly just wanted different things and he was okay on his own for a while because he had 'some things he needed to sort out'. He also said that they were still good friends and would always be close but they just didn't seem to fit together and that she deserved to be happy with someone who wasn't as busy as he was. I feel sick, Austin was single, he was in Miami, and all of a sudden all of my hate melted away. He could be my Austin again.

_He's not interested; if he were he would already be here. _As if on cue the doorbell rang and I jumped, going for the dear in headlights look. Oh no Austin. I look awful. I can't go anywhere like this, I can't let him see me like this. Quickly I tie up my hair and put on a cardigan, slowly walking down the stairs and peaking through the peephole. Relief flooded through me as I saw a familiar head of black curls, it's only Trish. I open the door timidly and she comes rushing in.

"Okay Ally, it's your birthday tomorrow and I don't care how mopey you are we need to clean you up and make you look hot. We are going out tomorrow for shopping and then Dez and I have the rest of the day planned. Sorry but you've been hijacked." With that she pulled me upstairs, sat me on my bed and went through the exact plans for the next day. Then she ran me a bath and told she'd be back in hour with pizza and our favourite movie for a needed girls night in.

I smiled to myself and sunk into the vanilla scented bubbles, relaxing as the hot water massages my muscles, loosening them to the point of drowsiness. I closed my eyes and tried to think positively of the next day, at least I would be too busy to think about him. I might as well enjoy my last birthday with my friends here in Miami before I move on.

An hour later Trish is back and I am feeling much more human again, we settle in under a duvet with pizza and hot chocolate and have a night of just us two. An evening with no boys, no complications, just best friends and movie romance.


	18. You better catch me now

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. Enjoy this chapter though :) **

**Disclaimers apply**

**Don't hate me**

Chapter 18- You better catch me now

** Trish's POV**

"Dez, are you sure this is a good idea?" I look up at my cute, silly boyfriend and beams down at me.

"Sweetheart, it has to be, she needs closure and he needs to see her for what she really is." He mutters and looks down at me, kissing my nose.

"I know, I am just worried about her Dez." I sigh.

"Worried about who?" Ally comes sauntering in, looking more herself than she has in weeks. I smile at her and wonder how my beautiful best friend could ever doubt herself.

"No one honey, how'd you sleep?" Dez kisses her on the forehead and I could tell they had been friends for a really long time, usually I would get jealous but with them it was impossible to get jealous over these two. They were like brother and sister and it made me happy that they had each other in their lives. "Oh and happy birthday." He smiled and I went over to hug Ally, squeezing her tightly. She was trying to hide it but I knew having Austin so close to her was ripping her apart, she felt torn as to whether she should be happy or sad and I was worried we might have been doing the wrong thing tonight. I looked at my best friend and smiled warmly, reminding myself this day was about her and I was going to make it damned perfect.

* * *

** Ally's POV**

Trish and Dez had been whispering this morning: that was never good. I was unaware of what my day would contain but I was terrified, my father wasn't allowed to see me until later and Trish had hijacked me to go to shopping.

"Ally, that dress looks perfect on you, besides you might need it for tonight." She smiled evilly and my stomach dropped.

"Why? Trish what are we doing?" I was so scared right now, my best friend was amazing at planning and scheming and I was actually scared for my sanity right now.

"No reason Ally, just I want you to look nice for what I have planned okay? Plus it's such a good colour on you." She pushed me in front of the mirror and I was forced to confront the girl in front of me. She was too thin, to hollow faced, but the blood red dress did look nice I guess. It hugged her slim frame well and it exaggerated what little figure she did have. The colour made her red lips pop and her eyes sparkle, the silver shoes she wore made her legs look longer and the whole outfit was tasteful, perfect. I smiled at my reflection and for the first time in weeks I felt like Ally again.

With a lot of coaxing from Trish I did buy the dress, and the shoes and silver jewellery that I would usually not even look at buying, and a lipstick that would definitely make me look like I had just drunk blood.

Trish said that she had booked me a pamper session whilst she went to finish off the surprise and I sighed and resigned myself to being run around all day. Leaving my new dress in her car I was dropped off at the salon and told that she would be back at three so that she could get me ready for my night with the help of some friends. I dreaded what she meant by help but I had long learned not to question Trish when she had her heart was set on something.

Three hours later and my eyebrows have been waxed, shaped and tinted. My finger nails and toe nails filed and dipped in blood and my eyelashes extended to the point of looking more like wings. My hair was a more natural looking blond now and already to be styled by Trish later. I felt more like a Barbie than a person right now and I was going to be murdering my best friend as soon as I got in the car.

Speaking of the devil she waltzed in as if she had not just spent probably over a months salary on a very luxurious pampering session and she whistled when she saw me. "Damn, have you seen my best friend ally?" She teased and I punched her in the arm, being very careful of my new nails. "C'mon we only have two hours," she pulled me to her car and for the next two hours I was sat in a chair with professional artists and stylists smothering me in make up and curling my hair to the point of perfection.

When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognise the woman that looked back at me. She was tall and sexy, the dress hugging her perfectly and making her shape flawless, the shoes added miles to her legs and made her look like a model. The make up was subtle but the striking lip gave her that confident feel that people strive for and she knew she was hot. Her hair was curled into stylish waves and she was a blond bombshell, she smiled sexily back at me and I knew, I looked hot. There was just thing missing. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the necklace Austin got me, doing it up and looking at the completed look.

"Okay, Als, looks like our ride is here. Lets go." Trish tied a scarf around my eyes and lead me to transport we were taking, I could tell it was a limo by how low I had to squat to get in and I pouted under my blindfold. After a torturous half an hour drive we finally stopped and Trish helped to get out with the blindfold still firmly in place. The feeling of sand gave away that we were at the beach and I was worried my long dress would drag sand and ruin the fabric but I just gave into my best friend. "Ready?" she whispered in my ear and I nodded.

The blindfold slipped from my eyes and suddenly the beauty of the place before me blinded my eyes. Before I could take it in voices yelled and shocked me out of my state of awe. "SURPRISE!" A crowd of around fifty people screamed and my heart stopped. Everyone I had ever talked to in Miami was here and the place was gorgeous. The beach had a make shift stage fit for a festival on it, a large table held a spectacular cake and an assortment of food that looked amazing. Balloons and flowers were scattered and ribbons were tied around a canopy that made a beautiful photo, with the ocean as a backdrop. It was perfect.

I hugged Trish tight and told her I loved her and then I went around making my introductions and thanking everyone for coming. Soon the party was in full swing and I was finding myself truly smiling and laughing for the first time in months. People were commenting on my dress, my make up, my hair. I felt like a princess.

"You look beautiful tonight Ally." A hand came down on my shoulder and I froze. I turned slowly into the face of my childhood friend and I beamed up at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself Desmond." Dez looked amazing, in a black suite and a purple tie that perfectly matched Trish's dress, he looked like prince charming. A slow song had started and he offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I smiled wide at him and nodded, getting comfortable in the arms of the first boy I had ever fully trusted, the only man that hadn't ever left my side. Resting my head on my best friends shoulder I took in the moment, saving it to memory so that I could look back on it when I left them. The song was coming to an end and Trish's voice boomed over the microphone.

"Okay, so as we all know, tonight is all about our loved friend Ally. I have a few words for my friend before we get to the big surprise." I looked widely at Dez, I thought the party was the surprise. He just smiled, not giving anything away. "Ally, I may not have known you my whole life, I may not have grown up by your side but you are my sister. I would run the world for you Ally, seeing you tonight, smiling and laughing warms my heart. You have been through so much in such a short life but it's not over yet Ally. Your life has only just begun and I cannot wait to go on this crazy ride with you, by your side forever. I love you Ally, you are my sister, my soul sister and rock." Tears welled to my eyes and I felt the loss of my best friend already, maybe I shouldn't leave after all.

"Now, give it up for the biggest surprise of your lives… Mr Austin Moon!" Trish yelled and my blood ran cold. He was here, he was right here. He strutted onto stage looking every bit Greek God as he did the first time we met. He smiled that killer smile and grabbed the mike, looking my right in the eye and not letting my gaze go. Dez tightened his arm around me.

"A little over a year ago I met a girl that turned my world upside down," he smiled and I touched the pendant at my collar bone. "She was a wildfire, but so quiet and reserved. From the moment I saw her I was confused, I didn't know what I was feeling all I knew was I needed to be near her. The problem was… she hated me." Everyone laughed. "But she's such a good person that she gave me a chance and by some miracle I got her to fall in love with me, a true miracle. But then I fucked it all up and moved away, putting a career in front of the one thing that actually mattered to me. I got lost along the way and lost sight of what I was really doing all of this for, the real importance of this dream. Because being truly honest I would have never got this far without the love and courage of this beautiful woman who is stood before me, probably hating me even more today. I know I have done wrong by you Ally; heck it kills me everyday. But you turned my world upside down baby and I just can't seem to make it right again without you. I love you Alison Marie Dawson and I will never forget that again." His speech made unwanted tears fall from my eye and I was awash with emotions. I was so happy to see him, hear him say them words but I was angry, pissed off that he had the nerve to crash the one night I was happy and make me confused all over again.

The first notes of his song drifted around the beach and floated around the crowd, confusing my heart even more.

_Always get this funny feeling_

_Every time you come around_

_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

_Both feet off the ground_

He finished the song by walking off stage and to my side, facing me, and I found it hard to look away, found it hard to think. He put the mike down and smiled at me, grabbing my hand. "Ally I know I have done wrong by you, I know I have messed up and hurt you so bad but God Ally, I can't do this without you." His words hit home and tears rolled down my cheeks. He reached a hand up and run his thumb across my face, getting rid of them and I turned to his touch, relishing in the feeling of it.

Then reality kicked in and I did the one thing I never thought I would do…

I slapped Austin around the face.


	19. Never touch the ground

**Who's this? I don't even know her? **

**Yes I'm back, back again, yes I'm back, tell your friends. **

**How are we all? **

**I am so excited for this new chapter and for the love and support you always give me. **

**Enjoy loves, **

**Nessa**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Never touch the ground**

You know in movies when everyone gasps at the cliché thing you already knew was going to happen, like they were really surprised by the predictable actions. That's how it felt right now. I didn't feel like it was really me here right now, I was acting on impulse and I couldn't handle all of the conflicting emotions in my head.

I took one look at him and regretted every reaction I had, even the ones that he probably deserved. "Austin, I…" I didn't know what to say… 'I'm sorry' felt stupid and I couldn't tell him the one thing I had wanted to say for years.

"It's okay Ally… I completely understand. I couldn't expect you to wait for me, or to get over the betrayal you must feel from my leaving you. I should have never expected an easy fight to get you back. Ill leave now, but first…" he grabs a box from his pocket and hands it to me, "this is for you." Then he walks away down the beach and I just stare at his back as he goes, completely confused as to what I should do. The friends around me all looked at me with concern in their eyes and confusion that was a reflection of my own. I looked down at the small box and opened it slowly, gasping at the contents. My promise ring, a note attached to the lid that read:

_'This ended up on a beach in Hawaii when I was there last week, the guy at the boutique told me he had completely restored it. I just thought you might want it back._

_I love you._

_Austin"_

I looked to my left, where Trish was looking at me with the look of sorrow and her eyes begged for forgiveness, for the mistake she thought she had made. I looked to my right and saw Dez, pleading with me to make the right decision, to choose the right path.

Have you ever-played one of those games where you have to decide where the characters go, which path they take. You have to choose their butterfly effect, your choices effect how their lives unfurl. Well I felt like I was playing one of those, sizing up the choices in a 2.5 second choice that could result in two very different paths. The reckless path would lead me to complications I wasn't quite sure I needed, let alone wanted. The safe path would leave me with a hollow hole and an uncertainty for the rest of my life, but at least my heart would be safe. In the end I chose the reckless one. I launched myself into a run, sprinting down the now silent beach in the search for my hardest decision in life.

I saw him before he saw me, gazing out into the ocean as if he just wanted to be swallowed up by it, a look of unadulterated sadness masking his face. "Austin!" I called to him, my dress dragging in the sand, the satin saturated in sea salt and freezing me to the bone. My hair whipping at my make up and demanding to be tamed but I had no time, I had no patience for such petty things right now.

"Ally…" his eyes, those beautiful eyes, held a sadness that tore at my bones more than the cold wind was, spreading a chill over me that was not be ignored. I shivered with the intensity. "Ally, you're freezing." He pulled his blazer off and wrapped me in it, and I was instantly cocooned in the smell and warmth of Austin.

"Austin… I." he put his fingers to my lips and whispered the one thing that made my heart melt, a fire burning in my body again.

"Shh, just come here." I fell into his arms and my lips attached themselves to his in a healing kiss, a kiss that fixed all of wounds, healed my heart and relaxed my erratic brain. I was instantly soothed and I remembered all of the reasons why Austin was the only person who had always had control of my body and my soul. His beautiful soul, his caring heart, his way of being so unpredictable, he kept my heart racing.

"I love you Ally. I know I fucked up with her and I never would have if I knew how it would hurt you, I got wrapped up in a stupid dream and my record label talked me into being with a famous star. I was to involved in being 'The Austin Moon' that I forgot I was still just Austin, who loved Ally. Not Austin who loved his job more than his whole damned world." He pressed his hand to my face and I saw the emotion in his eyes, like he hated the world for everything it had given him.

I knew that this was his way of begging for forgiveness, his way of saying that he was an idiot for almost ruining everything we had but I couldn't stay angry at him, I could never truly be mad at Austin. I think when you're in love you can be mad, you can be upset by the others actions, but you can never truly hate them, you can never truly let go of your affections for them. That's how you know they are the one for you, that's how i knew that Austin was the one for me.

"Austin Moon, you were my worst and my best mistake. You lead me into a world I would have never experienced without you. You tipped my whole damn life over and confused my mind. You turned everything I thought was right into something perfectly imperfect, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I bathed in your love for too long to think that I could ever live without it. You're a damn drug Austin and I'm addicted." I whispered and looked out into the ocean, afraid my emotions would spill over and crash like the waves around us. He wrapped his strong, reassuring arms around me and I knew it right then.

I was home again.

* * *

**So what did everyone think of the comeback chapter. **

**Let me know your favourite bit in the comments.**

**Love Nessa**


	20. There's no gravity when youre next to me

**Hello lovelies. **

**I am sorry that this is a pretty crappy chapter but the last few chapters of this story are going to be quite snappy and short, skipping through the next few years of Austin and Ally's life. **

**I hope you enjoy it anyways **

**Nessa **

**xoxo**

**Chapter 20- There's no gravity when you're next to me**

"Good morning beautiful, and happy birthday." A light kissed fell upon my forehead and I smiled with eyes closed, already knowing the giver. A year ago to this day my life fell right back into place again when Austin came back to me. Life was rocky at first, we had to find our feet again and I had to learn to fully trust him again. But it honestly wasn't hard and Austin soon showed me he was guilty for the way we had ended last time. He promised we'd never leave each other again.

Of course Austin still had a career so we had no option but to have to say goodbye sometimes so he could go and film or record or write in LA, if it was in a holiday I would sometimes go with him and that was always exciting. I would watch him in the studio or go and visit the town. Those were the trips I didn't mind him taking away from home. But even though he was still technically based in LA he always made a way to be pretty much every other week.

This was one of those weeks, he had taken time out of his tour to come and spend my birthday with me, vowing he would never miss anything important to us both. We had gone for a meal the night before and today we were going to an Oceanarium that he loved and wanted to show me. I was extremely excited to spend the day with my lovely boyfriend. I poked an eye open to see him slouching on the end of my bed in a thoughtful position.

"What's wrong, rockstar?" I crawled over and kissed his cheek, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Nothing I just hate how short these trips always are." He sighed but I knew something that would cheer him up.

I climbed into his lap, straddling him. "Not long now and we wont have to make this trip. The plans are all finalised and my finals are all finished. One more month Austin and then LA is going to be our new home." My father had agreed that Austin and I were allowed to move in together in LA as long as my finals were good, I got straight A+'s. We were going to live at Austin's home until we could move away form his parents, as soon as we found somewhere we loved to live. It was only one month until freedom.

"True." He smiled, 'then I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I want." He winked and I blushed.

"Not necessarily,' I kissed him lightly and then got up, informing him I was going to have a shower.

He tugs me back down though and flips us over so I am on the bottom, kissing me like there is no tomorrow. He nibbled softly on my lip and kisses down my neck, lifting my bed shirt up as he goes and as we laugh and wrestle together, we fall in to making love.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." i mutter into his hair.

He smiles and kisses my head, "me either." He wraps his arms tighter around me and hold me for a little while, in comfortable silence as my mind starts to wonder...

...

_""Do you take many of your dates here?" I joked._

_"Only one girl and no it wasn't Piper." He looked at me and there was something in his eyes, was that pain?_

_"Austin… Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" I make a move to grab my purse._

_ "No, no. Ally, it's fine I just haven't been here since… Never mind." He grabs a menu, "what do you want? It's on me." _

...

I wonder who he was talking about, there had been other times when he had been cryptic about another girl, it made me a little skeptic but I trusted him. I tried to recall some other times.

...

_"Oh my goodness! Look at that dress." I was pointing into a charity shop at a second hand dress that was plum __coloured with little pink butterflies. _

_Austin froze as if i had just shown him the ghost of his dead dog and I looked up with a worried expression at those eyes, I had seen that pained look before, at the restaurant that first night, when I had asked him about previous girlfriends. _

_She must have meant a lot to him... _

...

And most recently...

...

_"So I think i found something of the previous owner of this house the other day, i was in the basement and this was tucked behind some boxes of old games and stuff." I showed him the green scarf that I had found by putting it around my neck and posing. Instantly his face went pale and he stopped eating the pizza he had previously been devouring. I tilted my head in question, "what's wrong?" I slowly took it from my neck and handed it to his reluctant hand. The tears were smearing __over his eyes and he made an excuse about having to go and to do something for his mum, leaving and taking the scarf with him. _

...

What was going on with my rockstar?

* * *

Three hours later and we had been all around the aquarium, seeing some beautiful fish and some really cute penguins. We had taken some photos of the sea turtles and had a tour of the tank they stayed in. The women at the front desk recognised Austin and got us free passes to feed the stingrays and small sharks, which Austin hated. I had a penguin toy tucked under my arm and an Austin attached to my other one.

Life was good.


	21. You will always catch me

**Hi there, i come to you with tail between my legs. i am so sorry that i haven't posted in a while but things have been a little crazy here and i needed some time to sort through things.**

**Some emotional triggers in this chapter. **

**enjoy**

**nessa xx**

* * *

Chapter 21- You will always break my fall, like a parachute

Today was a hard day, it was a day that my father and I dreaded every year but this year was especially tough as my father couldn't get time off work to fly over and spend the day with Austin and me. Five years had passed since my mother had been ripped from us and now, at twenty-one, I was alone for the first year to grieve. Austin was away on some business for an upcoming tour and I was alone in our home for a while, of course I had the workers and the telephone to call my father, and Austin to thank him for the flowers I woke up to this morning. Even then it was hard to deal with this alone when all you wanted was the comfort of human touch.

A knock on our door made me sigh, thinking it would be another reporter trying to get to Austin, I shuffled to the door and without looking I opened it. "Look, just get lost, he isn't here." I muttered, looking at the floor rather than at them.

"Well is that anyway to speak to your best friend." My head snapped up to see Trish, holding the little bundle of joy her and Dez called Tilly, and I almost cried.

"Trish? What are you doing here?" I squealed and hugged her around the baby, giving Tilly a little kiss on her forehead.

"I know how hard this day is for you and Dez is close by on business so I thought me and the little one could spend some time with Auntie Ally." She passed me the baby and wondered in, looking around the place for anything out of the ordinary. "Where's Austin?"

"Away again, he is doing some stuff for the new tour that's coming up," I frowned, "he wanted to be here so bad for today but work just can't wait for famous people." I smiled despite my sour mood, it wasn't Austin's fault that his tour was closing in on us.

"Bless him, he hates being away you know. Sometimes he rings Dez to come and check on you." Trish and Dez lived pretty much a block away from us in LA and it was so much easier to enjoy time with my best friend now that a plane journey wasn't involved. Dez got a job as a filmmaker out here and Trish was a studying beautician, to the stars, as well as being a very loving mother to my precious God-daughter. They had been married for pretty much the same time as Austin and I have lived in this apartment and secretly I think that Austin looked up to Dez a little bit, as well as just being a very proud best man. Austin was also a very proud God-father twice for Dez and also for his boss's daughter, he was super with kids.

* * *

Trish and I decided to head down for a little bit of TLC shopping, also because I needed a new dress for Austin's award ceremony that weekend as I had to wear something designer and super fancy. We found the perfect dress in a designer outlet that was a soft blue and floor length. It wasn't a tight dress but it was tastefully fitted so that it didn't look like I was wearing someone else's dress and the seamstress was going to make it my measurements so it was perfect fit. We found some pretty silver high heels and clutch bag that matched what I was wearing perfectly and I was set for another big event for Austin. It also helped me to get my mind off of my mum for a little while.

* * *

However later that evening when I was once again alone my mind started to wonder…

_Suddenly I was seven again and my mum was in my room with me, telling me of all the beautiful things she saw when she was in South Africa doing research for her book._

_"There were elephants the size of buses Ally and giraffe's with necks as tall as buildings. It was beautiful my darling and one day I'll take you there so you can see all of the animals for yourself. I know you would love to see it all and experience exactly what mummy got to see." I was picturing it all in my head, the vivid colours and the warmth of the sun, the skyscrapers that were giraffe's and the bus like elephants, the lions that were so close it was like having your cat with you. I wanted to go there and I made mummy promise that one day we would go there, one day I would get to see all the pretty things her and daddy got to see when they were there. Lelliot was telling me that in South Africa where mummy and daddy went the problem mummy has wasn't even able to be treated and that scared me, how would mummy get better if she couldn't go to hospital and take the nasty tablets she needed to keep her hair and not be tired all of the time._

That was around the time my mother had been diagnosed with cancer and she had been predicted to be terminal, but she had good few years left in her, she was planning a trip to South Africa the summer that she died. She had been going down hill for a while…

_"Mummy, why does your hair keep falling out?" I asked, looking at my mummy fix her wig to her head._

_"It's my illness Ally, love, it doesn't like my hair very much." She smiles._

_"Well I like it. I wish it didn't fall out." She had left the room before she had started crying in front of me and Elliot had taken my hand, leading me to the garden to play whilst her and dad started making plans for her time in hospital and when she ultimately left us._

My mother was only 39 years old when she was taken from us and it was the hardest thing for a fifteen year old me to understand. I cried a lot when my mother first died but Elliot just seemed to handle it, like it didn't effect him at all.

Months later Elliot when missing and we hadn't heard or seen from him since, only a very elusive letter telling my father he couldn't do it anymore because it was too hard to be around us and not think of mum. He had always been so close to our mother so it was hard for him to handle it but he didn't come to us for help, just held it in until he couldn't handle it anymore.

I missed my family more than anything on days like this and I wished I could know where my brother was so I could hug him, my heart was in place I didn't even know of that night.


	22. So weightless I can barely breath

**Hi guys, this story is sadly coming into it's last chapters but after a long planning stage I am writing 3 more sequels to this story so I hope you enjoy them and lets enjoy the ending of this story. **

**Disclaimers, as always, apply. **

**P.S. Saw R5 in concert on Monday and they were actually amazing, they are all so talented.**

** Nessa **

When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breath

"Do you have the passports?" I shout to Austin from the bedroom, zipping the final suitcase.

"Yes, I have the passports, did you call the car?" He shouts back.

"Yes they are outside, come help me with these!" I yell back and he wonders in, still pulling his jacket on and I took a moment to appreciate him. He was older now, us both being twenty-two and a lot different to eighteen year old us. He looked gorgeous now, with slightly longer hair, a jaw that was so defined it cut diamonds, and a chiseled body from many years of performing. His voice was a lower and yet somehow softer version of his old voice and his smile was still just as dazzling. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, giving me slow kiss.

"Our first holiday." He smiled and picked up the two suitcases, heading out to the car to put them in the boot whilst I locked up the house and made sure that there was no way no one was getting in there until we came home. The driver opened my door for me and I settled in next to the love of my life to embark on the first couples holiday we had ever been on.

The plane journey had been one of luxury, with Austin's boss kindly lending us his private jet and soon we were touching down in the airport. I looked out at the surroundings and smiled, South Africa sure was beautiful.

We were escorted through the airport quickly and soon in a car on the way to our hotel, the fans had been crazy at the airport and Austin had barely any time to escape before they started pushing at the security guards. As soon as we got in the car he frowned at me, he knew I hated how everyone would always act around him, especially some of his fans.

"It's fine Austin." I sighed and although he knew it wasn't he left me alone with my thoughts for the rest of the drive to our hotel. Austin had been famous for a long time now and I was sued to the constant business trips and tours that he went on but I hated that people still threw themselves at him, how other girls would fall at his feet and he like it, because what man wouldn't? he told me a long time ago that it was his job to make the girls fall in love with him because that was how he was making money and that I should know the only person he actually wanted to fall at his feet was me. However sometimes it just felt like Austin's job, his amazing career was ruining our lives, or at least our should-be-private ones. He was always apologetic when stuff like this happened but it always put a downer on my day and it wasn't the greatest start to our first couple's holiday.

Soon we were at our resort and I smiled despite my sour mood, the resort was beautiful and antique, something Austin knew I loved. He gave me a little smile and got out to open my door for me, grabbing my hand to help me out. There was no one there, the whole place was deserted apart from a few members of staff that smiled warmly at us. I looked at him questioningly. "Surprise Ally, I booked the whole place out, ordered extra security and even made sure that no one could get in with out their names on a list, I wanted this to be perfect for you." He smiled and I couldn't hold back the tears that sprung to my eyes. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder softly.

"Austin, this is amazing!" I exclaimed and took another starstruck look around my surroundings before looking at the person I loved most in the world. "You're amazing." I mutter and he smiles, giving me a soft kiss that heats my lips up and makes my cheek flush with colour. He had really outdone anything else he had ever done today, it was a perfect way to see exactly what I had always dreamed of seeing, with him next to me.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He tugged on my arm and I followed him in daze, the outside of the building was really understated and beautiful but the inside, that was just heaven. The white walls and the marble furniture made it feel like we were in Greece rather than in South Africa and the great staircase looked more like the Spanish steps. Austin stopped in the lobby and told me that the spa was to my left and the swimming pool was out the patio doors at the end. The place that was called the ballroom was where we were going to eat breakfast and it was to my right. We went upstairs to the top floor and that's where Austin opened the door to a penthouse suite. It was open plan with a kitchen and sitting area, then an open doorway that led to an extravagant bedroom with a four-post bed and an on-suite bathroom that had two sinks and a large bath in the corner and a shower in the other. The whole place was a white shiny marble and yet still seemed cozy with plush carpeted floors and a soft glow from the sun filling the room. Austin watched me the whole time I wondered through the apartment like room and when I turned to face him he had a worried look on hid face. "Do you like it?" he asked cautiously.

"I love it Austin, it's absolutely gorgeous." He smiles and wonders over to me, grabbing my hand. "Where are you taking me Mr Moon?" I smirk and he looked back at me, giving me a wink.

"We are going to go and see if this bed is suitable." His cheeky smile was so irresistible that I couldn't help but smile and let him lead the way to the over-sized bed. When we were there he laid down and the pulled me over him so I was looking right into his eyes. "I love you Ally-bear. I'm do glad we've made it through." He says and kisses me as the tears spring to my eyes, we really had made it through hell and back. Soon the kisses began get to more heated and his hands started wondering, his body pressed to mine. He flipped us over so he was on top, kissing down my neck and running his hands down my side, lifting my shirt up and over my head. He kissed my collarbone and worked his way down to my breasts, releasing them form my bra cups and he lathered them in loving kisses. I moaned at the feeling of Austin's lips on my body and as he started to kiss lower I couldn't help but let out a little mewl of excitement. He looked up and the look on his face matched with the knowing smile was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Soon he had my jeans and underwear off and was tugging his top off before falling back beneath my legs and showing me exactly what he can do with his tongue. My body arched off the bed as his tongue hit a bundle of nerves that felt amazing and he kept hitting that same spot as I climbed higher and higher until I plunged off with a shattered version of his name.

He smiled and came back up to give me a long and passionate kiss and I undid his jeans button and tugged at the zipper, yanking it down and tugging at his jeans in a hint that I wanted them off. He took the hint and got of the bed to pull them off, I crawled over the bed and I hooked my fingers in his waistband to pull those off to, before I took him in my mouth and tried to show him how good he made me feel. "Oh god Alls," he groans and pulls my head up before softly pushing me on the bed and crawling over me. He gave me a drawn out kiss and softly slid inside of me, taking my moan into his mouth. The pace was slow and loving and we both knew there was no rush, it was just us, this room and the silence outside. No paparazzi, no screaming fans, just Austin and Ally.

* * *

Later that day we decide that it was time to start enjoying the wild world around us and ventured out into the heat of the South African afternoon. Right at the front of the hotel the wildlife started and we notice a herd of buffalo casually chewing on the grass outside of the property. It was amazing how calm and unfazed the animals were by us and even when we walked right past them, the only thing they did was lift their heads lazily to watch us go before they went back to grazing.

Austin held my hand as we walked into town and we sometimes stopped to snap pictured of rhino or leopards on the way, it really was like living in the jungle book out here. The trees were like the building we had in New York but they swayed in the light breeze and they didn't cut the sky rather than caressing it. As soon as we hit town, however, our peace was shattered.

A rush of girls came running over to Austin, screaming and thrusting pieces of paper at him to sign. I stepped back and let him carry on what he was doing as I watched my rock star being amazing to his fan. He didn't once get angry or tell them to stop, just smiled whilst they took photos together and signed each piece of paper personally. I soon grew tired of watching beautiful girls throw themselves at Austin and wondered off to a local stall to have a look around. "You'll find him again you know." Someone mutters from behind the stall I was looking up and I looked up to see a old lady staring back at me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"The one you lost, he will find you again, it's in your destiny." She looks ahead of her as if she could see it all there in front of her.

"You mean Austin? I know he's only over there." I flicked my head in his direction.

"Not the rock star, the mechanic." She looked at me but her eyes were glazed over and she looked as if she was seeing things I couldn't see. I was trying to rack my brain but the only mechanic I knew was… Elliot!

"You know my brother?" I stuttered.

"He's not really gone, don't listen to them, he just doesn't want to be found. You'll be going on a long game of cat and mouse, don't forget to look out for mechanics." She mutters.

"You know where he-" Austin calling my name and running over to us cut me off. I looked over at him and then looked back at the old lady but that glazed look in her eyes was gone and she just looked at me kindly, offering to let me try on the necklace I was clutching. I sighed and let Austin buy the necklace for me and replay the conversation again. A game of cat and mouse? With who? Was Elliot in trouble? How did she know he had studied to be a mechanic? Who was she?

"That old lady was staring at you weird when we left." Austin looked at me and I knew he had know idea what just happened but I think he could tell by my face that something had definitely happened.

"Yeah she told me that Elliot was hiding, and that I was destined to find him again, and then something about cats and mice." I muttered and Austin's face softened.

"People make a lot of money by guessing stuff like that Ally and she was lucky she guessed right, the police have already told us they haven't seen any sign of him in a long time." He stroked my hand.

"I know, she just… she knew that he was a mechanic and she just kind of spooked me. Forget I said anything." I smiled, "lets not let her ruin our perfectly holiday." I tugged his hand and we wondered around the town a little longer, stopping to look at stalls or so he could take pictures with fans, before we decided to head back to the hotel for dinner.

* * *

That night whilst we were in our hotel room, Austin was on the phone to some tour managers so I decided to sit down and do something I hadn't done since I was 18 years old. I was going to write a song.

Sitting down at the piano and cautiously playing the keys felt good, it felt right and half an hour later I was playing the last notes of the first song I had written in three years. I slow clap came from the doorway and I turned to see Austin casually leaning against the doorframe, a huge smile across his face. "That was amazing Ally! You're so talented, more people need to hear that talent." He came and sat by me. "What's the song called?" he asked, glancing at my book.

"Me and you." I replied and blushed, "but there's no way I'll ever be able to be heard." She looks down.

"Ally you have a rock star as a boyfriend, you will definitely be heard, we could do an album together!" He exclaims and jumps up. I grab his hand.

"Austin… I don't think I am ready for that, maybe some day but not now." I look up and his face falls slightly but then he smiles and nods.

"Okay one day, you promise?" he looks at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I promise." I smile and he kisses me, and then gets up to head to bed. I take one more look at my songbook, "One day…" I mutter and close it, walking away and turning out the light before heading to bed.

* * *

After a week of seeing the beauties of the South African nature we have to say goodbye to this amazing dream and head back to LA, where the only skyscrapers are the harsh metal ones. Before we leave I wonder out into the bush to lay down some wild flowers for my mother, and clutch the photo I have of her at this exact tree, posing for the camera and smiling. "I finally got to see your world mum, it's as beautiful as you said it was." I sniffle and lay the flowers down before giving the tree a quick kiss and wondering back to where Austin was waiting with our bags.

"Ready?" he asks and puts his arm around me.

"Ready." I take one look back at the tree and smiled, silently saying goodbye to my mother and then getting into the car and snuggling against Austin as we head back to reality.


	23. You will always break my fall

**I know I am good, two chapters in one day ;P Honestly i think i have just found a new love for this story and it's like a three month writers block has been lifted from my shoulders, I am excited to share the rest of Austin and Ally's journey with you. This chapter is an important one for setting up future plots and also for getting more of an insight into Austin's life before Ally because obviously we only know Ally's side. **

**Disclaimers, as usual, apply. **

**Enjoy!**

**Nessa**

* * *

Chapter 23- You will always break my fall

Austin is holding my hand and stroking it softly with his thumb, looking at the officer who is stood in front of us with a concerned look in his eye.

"We've decide not to pursue an investigation, I'm terribly sorry Miss Dawson but it just looks like an accident rather than arson. If we had any doubt we'd carry on the investigation but… we have no evidence to prove our suspicions." He muttered and looked at me with the same concern as Austin has on his face.

"But how did you not notice this earlier? How was this not searched when you think it had happened?" Austin asked him with a monotone voice that suggested he was in shock; I was too shocked to speak.

"Sir, we found the car in an abandoned lot that wasn't associated with Mr. Dawson, we had no reason to search the property until now, when we had a tip off by a local residence of a burnt out car on the lot." He said as a matter of fact and I frowned, he talked like this wasn't someone special to me, just a stranger.

"And you think Elliot just sat in the car and let it happen to him?" Austin snapped and I knew he didn't like the way the officer was talking about my brother. I knew that it was partly because of how upset I was but there was something else, like this meant a lot more to him than it should do.

"Sir we have no evidence to say either side, we can't give any information out to you that we don't have." He looks at me and gives a sad smile, "Miss Dawson, I'm sorry that this isn't good news but we are closing the case. We have no reason to keep it easy. His dental records have been confirmed…" He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and left Austin and me in the police station alone. I cried on his shoulder and he held me, telling me it was going to be okay and that I was strong enough to handle this. I knew that I should be, that I hadn't seen Elliot in years and it was like he was already dead but I just couldn't face it, I didn't want to have to say goodbye to someone again.

"This is so hard Austin." I cried and he hugged me tighter, hushing me and giving me a soft kiss on the forehead. He did make me feel a little bit stronger just by being here and it made me feel like I wasn't alone, which I was kind of feeling right now.

"I know. Come on baby, lets go home and get some sleep." It was two in the morning and I was falling asleep on Austin's shoulder, so he picked me up and walked out of the police station with me in his arms. On the car journey home he held my hand whilst driving and kept his eyes straight ahead, something was definitely wrong with him tonight.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I asked softly and his face changed in the dim light of the consol, I saw his eyes turned pained and he looked like he was holding back tears. Instead of replying he just shook his head, signifying he didn't want to talk about it. I decided to give him his space for now and just laid back in my seat, staring out of the window. It was an hour drive back from the police station to our isolated home in the outskirts of town and I sighed, hating the fact we were going to spend it in silence.

"I was eight when I first met her," Austin spoke softly, still looking at the road ahead of him but seeming as if he was in a dream, or a memory. "She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, soft brown hair and big innocent eyes. She had a smile that made you smile, kind of like yours, and she was a beautiful singer. She grew up in the house next to me and we became really close over the years. When we were twelve I finally bucked up the courage to ask her on a date with and she agreed. We went to TGI's or something and I was damn nervous because it was my first date and she was so pretty. Her name was Kyra and her father, Jimmy, was a good friend of my dads. We started dating that year and we were together until we were fifteen. She went away for winter break with her father to Hawaii to see her family and she promised me that she would be back before I knew it, way before school started up again. But on the way home her car hit some black ice in the road and it skidded into the side of a gas truck. The canister rolled off and crushed the car but apparently whilst her father died, Kyra survived the impact. Shortly after the oil blew up and the car was set on fire, her seatbelt was stuck and she couldn't get out. No one could get close enough to help her, the oil could have exploded at any second and it wasn't safe to send any fire fighters in yet. She burned to death when the oil finally exploded and the witness said that the scream he heard was blood curdling and was one word… 'Austin'." He sniffed and I looked over to see my brave man in bits in front of me. We had long stopped driving and the car was staring out at a cliff ledge. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me. "She reminded me so much of you that when you came to school I resented you, it had only been six months and you looked so alike. I hated the fact that you lived and she didn't but it was stupid, I couldn't blame an innocent person for what they hadn't done. It wasn't your fault and you were so kind, fiery, a lot like her but a kind person and you made me fall in love with you so easily. I didn't even put up a fight." He muttered and I smiled. Austin had only noticed me because I looked like a dead girl, and as selfish as it was I couldn't help but feel a little upset about that. "She would always tell me these amazing stories of different states and how they all looked different, smelt different. I would hang on her every word. And yet you were so different, she had a fire in her that no one could extinguish, she was so confident and out going. Yet there you were, shy and awkward in their own skin and it made me so frustrated because you just didn't realize how irresistible you were to me, how much you made my heart sting from day one. I was goner from the start really. I guess I can thank you really for helping me to get over her, for helping me to realize that she wasn't coming back to me." He smiled sadly and I looked over at the cliff edge, imagining the pain that girl went through, I imagined if I was in her shoes I would have called out Austin's name as well.

"She must have loved you very much for you to be her last thought… I'm sorry it happened to her Austin." I looked away, not wanting to think that if it hadn't I wouldn't be here with him right now.

"So am I, but that doesn't mean I am not thankful that you came along. Ally you've made me feel so much more alive than anyone else has ever done. I did so many stupid things to you, things I would have never gotten away with her, and yet you still find it in your heart to love me. I am a lucky man." He leans over and kisses me and like that he is back. My beautiful strong man is back from his memories and in my arms, loving me.

"I love you so much Austin and that's never going to change, no matter what stupid thing you do next." I smile and he kisses me one more time before starting up the car and pulling away from our viewing point and heading down the road towards home.

Tonight had been exhausting and emotionally draining for the both of us, both forced into a past life where we never knew each other, and both reminded how lucky we were to have crossed paths. And although I mourned the loss of my brother that night, I looked up in the sky and saw two stars seeming to shine brighter than the rest, one for each of our lost loves.


	24. Like a parachute

**Well hello there. **

**i regret to tell you that this chapter of Austin and Ally's story is coming to an end and has sadly only got one more chapter left. **

**However if you haven't had enough of this story then have no fear because a sequel will be here as soon as the last chapter is posted. **

**Enjoy this chapter and thanks for following me this far! **

**Nessa **

**xoxo**

* * *

"Okay Ally that was great! I think we are done here." His voice came over the intercom and I looked through the glass to see Austin beaming at me from the seat next to my new boss and music producer Ronnie Ramone. Austin's new album was out in a few months and I was featured in two songs with a bonus track of my own. It was terrifying that in a short year I went from writing songs in my songbook to being Austin's co-song writer and an additional artist on his album. It was so scary that when we did our first small concert, in a town hall near our home, together I would have never thought that people would like me so much they'd want me on his album. Yet Ronnie had contacted Austin a few months later to ask whether I'd be interested in being on the album and it was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me, and Austin was to ecstatic to care that I was going to be sharing his spotlight with him.

I walked out the booth and sat next to Austin, who out his hand on my leg and kissed me cheek. "That was amazing Ally. You're so talented." He smiled.

"Yes Ally, we are truly lucky to have you as an artist on our record label. Now we have a few matters to discuss. How do you want to do the album cover Austin? Did you want Ally on there with you? Did you want her name mentioned anywhere else but on the track list?" Ronnie grabs a pen and waits for Austin's answer, I look at Austin to see what he was thinking and his lips are set in a line. I know that look, that was his 'I had this decisions made months ago' look.

"I want her on the album cover with me, and her name next to mine. This is our album now not just mine, I don't need the boost of fame but Ally does and I want her to be a big hit with people." He squeezes my hand and Ronnie nods writing it down and then passing us a piece of paper with the date and location of our photo shoot for the album cover. This was all really happening, I was actually going to be on album that people could buy from stores and listen to. It all felt so surreal. I looked at Austin and his eyes showed me how proud he was of me for overcoming my fears, for finally agreeing to this duet, and for finally finding myself in the music that had brought us together. It's ironic really, it was Austin's career that initially tore us apart and now it was the biggest factor in bringing us closer and allowing us to live out our dreams together, all spotlights on us.

* * *

Two weeks later we made our way over to the set for the photo shoots for the album cover and I wasn't sure what to expect but Austin was as cool as a cucumber, smiling easily the photographer and allowing for his make up to be done without so much as a word. He charmed the whole crew into bending to his will and yet didn't once demand a thing, just followed along with the directions of the people that knew what they were doing. I tried to follow his lead but I couldn't be relaxed as him, to me it was just all so weird and surreal. I was having my hair curled to perfection and my make up tweaked to make me look like a natural beauty. Austin caught my eye once in a while, smiling and winking from across the room as he got his hair sprayed and straightened, acting like the true performer he was. I was pretty sure he was liking the attention the female stylist was giving his hair.

Once we were suitably made up we were forced into a bright light together and asked to smile and 'look natural Ally, this is meant to be a good thing not your funeral photo'. We held hands and he kissed my cheek, we gazed into each others eyes and I could see his excitement shine, I knew this was all he ever wanted. We took some single shots as well. Austin rested lazily against the back of the set, looking as rock star as ever, like he owned this life. I stood awkwardly and waited for direction on where I should out my hands and if I should smile.

"Honestly Ally, just have fun with it. Did you not do this with friends when you were younger?" Jamie, the photographer, asked.

"Not with professional cameras and bright lighting." I whimpered and struck another awkward pose. Suddenly I felt arms secure around my thighs and I was chucked over the shoulder of a very muscular blond male. I squealed and then released that it was Austin giving me a piggy back and I couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh. A flash went off but I didn't pay much attention to it as Austin was tossing me off of his shoulder and bringing his face to mine. He had turned on his new song and we were dancing to it. He pulled a funny face and I poked my tongue out in response. Snap. A light flashed in my eyes and I realised that Jamie had taken another photo.

"Beautiful! That's it guys I have found it. These are our shots." He brought the photo up on a monitor and I saw the most beautiful, breath taking couple I had ever seen. The male was lifting the female, his muscles at full glory and a care free smile on his lips. The girl's brunette hair was tossed out of her face and her eyes were on the male beneath her, the look of love clear in her eyes. Her smile was young and easy, like she hadn't suffered any pain in life. They looked so young and happy, so in love. They were truly perfect.

The second photo was fun and playful, they faced each other and were close. The blond had puffed his cheeks out and was holding the girl by her waist. Her tongue was pressed to her upper lip and she winked at the male, her hair cascading down her back in intricate curls. They looked like they were the only two people in the world and nothing could touch them. This couple looked invincible.

"So? How do you like them?" Jamie looked at me and Austin, who gushed that they were the best photo's he had ever seen. I nodded but I couldn't take my eyes off of the girl, there was no doubt that the girl was perfect for that guy, that she needn't worry about being good enough.

* * *

Six months later I walked into the local supermarket to see, right there in the entrance, the face of the young carefree couple smiling back at me. It had been a week since mine and Austin's album had been released and it had already sold out twice. People were coming up to me almost every time I left my house to get my autograph, to take a photo, to tell me I was their inspiration. It was mind blowing. I smiled and the confident girl and carried on walking, going about my normal shopping trip when I felt a tug at my skirt and looked down to see a young girl looking up at me. "Hi." I smiled and crouched down to her level.

"C-can I have your autograph?" she asked and shyly showed me our album. I smiled warmly and signed the little girl's CD and then took a photo with her for my page. She smiled shyly and whispered thank you before rushing off into the arms of her mother who had been looking on proudly the whole time. The young girl reminded me of myself when I was younger and had seen my favourite artist in a local Tesco. I had wanted to go over but was too afraid to ask so my mother promised to watch me the whole time. The women had been lovely and had even spent a while shopping with my mother and me before she said her goodbye's. That had been the most important day of my life.

Austin come and grabbed my hand and smiled at the little girl's retreating form. "You're a celebrity now Ally." He kissed my shoulder and I smiled.

"Austin, that little girl reminded me of myself." He looked at me and smiled, kissing my cheek and then leading me around the store once more.


	25. You're my parachute

**Well my friends this is it... the end of the beginning so to say. this story is coming to an end but it's not the end of the road for Austin and Ally in this series. **

**After this is posted I am getting right into the next title in this series; 'Stuck on you' so check it out **

**Thanks for the amazing support in this story and I hope you come back for me **

**So much love **

**Nessa **

**P.S. this final chapter is short but sweet. **

**xoxoxox**

* * *

Chapter 25- You're my parachute

"Thank you Miami! You have been awesome tonight!" the roar of the crowd was deafening and as we took our last bow and pounced of the stage my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I was never going to get used to feeling that performing gave me and with my soul mate right next to me it made performing the only thing I ever wanted to do with my life.

"Ally you were incredible," he grabbed me in his arms and held me so tight I couldn't breathe; I knew he felt it too. The electricity on stage tonight was undeniable and it was coming from me, the audience in that sold out concert had come to see me. Granted most of them were fans of Austin but this wasn't a solo concert, it had been our very first concert as a duet. The year had been good to us, ever since we had released our first album we had blown up as a duet, Austin was still 'Austin Moon' but he was also one part of 'Austin &amp; Ally' which was incredibly rewarding to me.

In a short year my life had taken such a right turn, we had settled down into a comfortable serenity in our new lives, embracing the pap's and TV appearances, savoring the music and the shows. We had truly found our calling in life and we had finally found it together, there was no way we could this alone anymore.

* * *

"Austin and ally are the hottest new couple of the screen, and my friends have I got news for you, the couple are right here in this building with their newest hit 'Don't look down'. I can't be the only one that has been anticipating a new song for their very first tour. Here they are." The cheers were piercing and as we stepped into the spotlight I felt Austin's hand grab mine, and warmth spread through me. This was exactly where I needed to be, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Thank you x **


End file.
